É odiável amar você
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Quando só existe a opção de confrontar os fantasmas do passado e ver que eles são mais vivos do que se gostaria de lembrar. Adorável contradição... [MiloJune].[Final].
1. Capítulo I

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e ter me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.

* * *

**_

_**¹ **__A história transcorre entre o final da batalha do santuário e um pouco antes do início da luta contra Asgard.

* * *

_

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo** I**

Era uma bonita manhã de sol na Grécia, o céu nunca estivera tão azul e as nuvens tão brancas...

- E a pergunta talvez seja: Até quando essa tranqüilidade reinará?

- Até o dia em que os espectros de Hades tornarem a por os pés sobre esse chão.

- Hunf, devo estar realmente muito sedento por conversa! Não sei por que dou brecha pra você! - disse Milo que estava com os braços cruzados diante do peito e com o resto do corpo apoiada em uma pilastra.

- Digo o mesmo! - sentenciou Aiolia que trajava a armadura de leão - Vou procurar companhia mais agradável, seu humor está terrível nos últimos dias. Não sei por que pergunta algo que já sabe a resposta.

- Vá logo então! Para os braços da águia, eu suponho.

- Mesmo que fosse isso não lhe diz respeito. E não ouse ir soltando essas infâmias por aí, não quero ver Marin mal falada.

- Como queira! - respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Será que já teve o mínimo de consideração por alguém do sexo oposto além de Athena e da sua mãe?

- Não posso dizer que tive mãe, leão! - falou firme e cerrando os dentes.

- Não teve mãe? Então nasceu de onde? Chocadeira?

- Sabe onde você enfia a chocadeira? - respondeu em tom de falsa calma e deboche.

Aiolia não deu mais atenção e seguiu seu rumo, deixando Milo só.

- Maldito! - sentenciou em voz baixa.

O cavaleiro de escorpião seguiu até sua casa, não dando atenção aos demais conhecidos que encontrava no caminho. Mal humor, irritabilidade... Isso era tão atípico em sua personalidade. Não deveria estar feliz? Athena estava salva - pelo menos temporariamente - os cavaleiros de bronze a resgataram do templo submarino de Poseidon e agora tudo estava bem novamente... Como sempre foi.

- Camus, seu desgraçado! Se estivesse vivo pelo menos eu teria com quem desabafar e não teria que dar pistas fragmentadas da minha infelicidade para Aiolia!

O silêncio foi a resposta e algum tempo depois chegara ao seu destino: Oitava casa zodiacal, completa em todos os seus aspectos. Arquitetura, grandiosidade, significado, beleza, magnitude...

- A oitava maravilha do mundo. Ah! Que piada mais infame! - concluiu por fim, entrando em sua já conhecida morada, contemplando as paredes, seguindo pelo enorme salão que já fora palco para batalhas sangrentas entre ele e os cavaleiros de bronze. Vagando por entre as pilastras e subindo por um corredor de escadas laterais chegou ao andar superior para andar por mais um longo caminho e finalmente desbocar em seu quarto que era equipado com todas as conveniências daquele tipo de ambiente.

Deixou-se largar na cama de costas, com armadura e tudo. Os cabelos azuis escuros que formavam cachos nas pontas espalharam-se sobre o travesseiro; a franja se desmanchou e tendeu para as laterais da testa e os belíssimos orbes azuis estavam fixas em um ponto qualquer do teto. Tantas vezes não lhe falaram que seus olhos tinham a cor do mar mediterrâneo e que fascinavam da mesma maneira que as águas calmas. E quantas mulheres já tinham sido tragadas para dentro daquelas águas calmas? Milo já perdera a conta. Ele era bonito e sabia disso; além de inteligente, perspicaz e, por que não citar, convencido? Mas, esse era um charme que deslizava sobre sua pessoa, vestindo-o muito bem.

E apesar de tudo: POR QUE TÃO INFELIZ? Relembrou mentalmente de tudo que tinha passado nos últimos tempos. Saga sendo desmascarado diante do salão do mestre, o corpo de seu melhor amigo, Camus, estirado na casa de Aquário, o seu primeiro encontro com Athena, a luta com Hyoga, o extermínio na ilha de Andrômeda...

_O sol era escaldante naquela pequena ilha localizada próxima à costa da África. Os guerreiros mantinham o mesmo ritmo de treinamento de um dia normal, com um sistema disciplinar excessivamente rígido e que era coordenado de perto por Albion de Cefeu, guardião da ilha de Andrômeda e considerado um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de prata. _

_- Está tão dispersa hoje! - provocou Reda fitando a amazona de camaleão - Pensando no seu namorado? O Andrômeda..._

_- Cale-se! - ordenou June - Não estou para suas brincadeiras hoje. Onde está Albion? _

_- Treinando alguns aspirantes á cavaleiro perto da praia! - respondeu Spika se aproximando do bando, sendo seguido de perto por um pequeno grupo de garotos que não deviam ter mais de sete anos e também estavam ali para receber alguns ensinamentos. _

_- Cuide do treinamento deles por enquanto, eu vou procurá-lo. Em que parte da praia?_

_- Lado norte! - respondeu Spika - Mas, não pense que vamos ficar cuidando deles enquanto você bate perna por aí._

_- Eu não me demoro! - replicou rispidamente e deixou-os._

_Pouco tempo depois de se separar do grupo no centro da ilha encontrou o mestre na areia da praia, auxiliando um grupo de cavaleiros. _

_- June, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar cuidando de suas obrigações junto a Reda e Spika? - perguntou Albion sem desviar os olhos dos dois jovens que lutavam com afinco diante da pequena platéia. _

_- Eu queria informar-lhe sobre um... Um... Pressentimento..._

_- Pressentimento? Você nunca foi disso?_

_- Pois é..._

_- Bom? Ruim?_

_- Não sei lhe informar!_

_- Entendo... __**Hei você! Mais força nesse punho e deixe o antebraço rígido, use seu corpo como impulso e aplique o golpe. **__- voltou a falar calmamente com a garota - June, não se preocupe. Deve estar só um pouco apreensiva... Talvez com Shun, já que sempre foram tão ligados e ele se mudou para o Japão há pouquíssimo tempo. _

_- Dessa vez não é com ele! - ela virou o rosto e passou a mirar a orla - O mar está agitado não?!_

_- Natural nessa época do ano, como você bem sabe._

_- É eu sei._

_- Sabe June... Eu treinei Shun tendo a noção de que ele era o mais apto a conseguir a armadura de Andrômeda. E você tendo o pressentimento de que seria você a me substituir um dia. Não importa que Reda e Spika sejam cavaleiros de prata, eles não tem o seu senso de justiça. _

_June não sabia o que responder perante a declaração do mestre. Por fim, depois de um período em silêncio, ela sorriu meio sem graça por detrás da lisa e simplória máscara._

_- Obrigada._

_- Não tem pelo que agradecer, é tudo verdade._

_Albion sempre foi um homem reservado, mas não deixava de demonstrar sua opinião quando julgava necessário._

_Até que chegou à hora: a ilha de Andrômeda mantinha seu habitual regime de treinamento, todos ocupavam suas respectivas funções. Entretanto, o temor de um ataque por parte do santuário, graças ao fato de um dos traidores da deusa Athena ter recebido treinamento ali, fez parecer que todos ali compactuavam das mesmas intenções._

_- O mar está agitado demais! - comentou June em voz alta._

_- O que você teme, amazona? - perguntou Reda debochado e fingindo falsa preocupação. _

_Ela não respondeu e preferiu engolir a resposta mal criada que estava disposta a proferir. Até que o vento forte passou a circular com maior violência, quente e seco dando uma impressão sufocante. Ela, Reda e Spika seguraram a respiração ao mesmo tempo e os poucos cavaleiros que treinavam na areia se distanciaram com passos apresados de perto do mar selvagem e uma luz dourada e reluzente como o ouro passou a banhar o horizonte; seria uma vista admirável se o sentimento de medo e insegurança não tivesse aflorado nas pessoas tão abruptamente. June foi uma das primeiras a ver o cavaleiro de ouro, Milo de escorpião colocar os pés em terra firme. _

_O diabo enviara um representante temido e assustadoramente forte. Muitos fugiram sem ao menos esperar que esse proferisse o primeiro golpe e o pânico se fazia presente como nunca se vira naquela humilde ilha._

_O guerreiro livrou-se da capa que estava pendurada sobre os ombros largos, depois com uma expressão de contentamento proferiu o primeiro de muitas investidas. Uma nuvem de areia levantou e alguns soldados que nem tiveram tempo de desembainhar suas armas foram golpeados seriamente. A perna direita dele foi para trás enquanto a esquerda dava sustentação ao corpo; os ombros ergueram-se, assim como os braços - que semi flexionaram-se - e, por fim, as duas mãos abertas de tal maneira que lembrava um escorpião a espera de suas presas. Reda e Spika petrificaram-se, assim como alguns retardatários e ficaram a mirar aquele show de horrores, enquanto observavam seus companheiros serem arremessados a metros de distância. Pelo jeito, o guerreiro ainda não tinha percebido o trio e por enquanto, eles estariam salvos. _

_Milo avançada aos poucos para perto da floresta de pedras que ficavam no interior da ilha, quando June que quase tinha sido arrastada pela rajada de vento - desperta de seu transe momentâneo - resolveu fazer alguma coisa, pegando impulso e correndo desabalada em direção ao seu oponente já com o chicote em mãos, aproveitando-se do fato deste estar de costas. Mas, Milo foi mais rápido. Virou-se lateralmente permitindo que o corpo dela atravessasse rente ao seu e agarrou o chicote. Por um segundo o olhar dos dois se cruzou e ele puxou-a com força, fazendo com que ela se deslocasse em sua direção. June, por sua vez, foi arrastada sem poder reagir, até que sentiu uma das mãos do cavaleiro segurar seu pescoço e levantá-la do chão alguns centímetros e fazendo com que ela, involuntariamente, tentasse se libertar do membro que a sufocava. Ela encarou seu agressor que não mais ria, mas fitava sua expressão fixamente. Passava pela sensação mais estranha que já sentira, apesar do cosmo dele ser temido, forte e medonho, mesmo assim era nobre. Não! Como pode o cosmo de um assassino daqueles ser nobre? _

_A voz saia esganiçada de sua garganta enquanto tentava aparar os pés que se movimentavam sem sustentação. Depois de algum tempo quando já sentia que a consciência lhe faltaria sentiu que os dedos dele afrouxaram um pouco permitindo que voltasse a respirar melhor (Por que ele fazia isso?). Sentiu a ponta dos pés encostarem levemente no chão, com o toque ela abriu um pouco os olhos podendo vislumbrar a imagem difusa do cavaleiro que ainda mantinha a expressão inalterada: dura e séria. Porém, não menos bela._

_Até que Milo foi atacado com um golpe nas costas que não lhe provocou grandes danos, mas fez com que ele se assustasse e joga-se a garota violentamente na areia. Ele se virou para encarar seu oponente e defrontou-se com Albion aplicando um golpe neste._

_- JUNE, CORRA! - gritou o mestre. _

_A moça rastejou ofegante para fora do diâmetro do combate dos cavaleiros e tratou de fugir rapidamente do lugar. Não teria condição de lutar com o outro cavaleiro dourado e poderia atrapalhar Albion no combate..._

_Recuperada do susto, voltei para ver o que tinha acontecido e o que sobrou de tudo... – _relembrava a amazona, June de camaleão, mentalmente

_...Não gosto de lembrar disso. Mas, meu mestre Albion estava_

_**morto**_

_Ao lado dele jazia uma rosa vermelha. _

_(1ºdia)_

_O que me soou estranho, já que não existem rosas na ilha de Andrômeda._

_(2ºdia)_

_Odiei Milo de escorpião! Odiei-o como nunca pensei que poderia odiar uma pessoa._

_(3ºdia)_

_O que me impediu de correr atrás dele e tentar matá-lo foi minha necessidade de avisar Shun de que ele corria __**perigo!**_

_**continua...

* * *

**_

_**Nota da autora:**_

Eu lamento imensamente a condição do site de "impor" sua formatação padrão (americana) e simplesmente me impeça de usar os recursos originários da língua portuguesa em que as normas de construção textual funcionam de outra maneira.

Essa é uma das poucas vezes que pretendo dar meu parecer ao longo da história. Espero que gostem do enredo e desse casal tão incomum.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo II

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e ter me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.

* * *

**_

**¹ **_Alguns dados e referências__foram retirados de__uma novela que se situa após a batalha do Santuário e antes da Saga de Asgard. ... O autor não é Masami Kurumada, contudo é uma história oficial, escrita por Yoshiyuki Suga e com ilustrações de Shingo Araki (o principal desenhista da série de TV) e Michi Himeno.

* * *

_

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo** II**

Uma semana desde que vira Shun pela última vez. O coração apertado, os ferimentos ainda a incomodavam e a ilha de Andrômeda permanecia aos frangalhos.

Voltar lá depois de tudo que aconteceu foi muito triste, ainda mais para ela que cresceu por muitos anos junto com Shun e os demais, passando parte de sua infância. Mas, parecia que Albion voltaria em breve para cobrar mais empenho no treinamento e de repente parecia que nem tudo estava perdido. Estava embebida em suas lembranças quando deixou cair à jarra com água aos seus pés, provocando uma inevitável bagunça. O Sol logo iria se por na ilha e ela já tinha praticamente terminado de arrumar os estragos em sua antiga moradia.

O telhado e as persianas da modesta casa foram arrancados pela fúria do vento e o assoalho tinha sido tomado por terra e areia. Os móveis revirados e utensílios pessoais e domésticos saqueados por outros integrantes da ilha que tinham perdido bem mais que ela. Depois que se perde um mestre como aquele todo resto parecia banal.

June passou uma longa temporada se recuperando. Mesmo assim, não foi suficiente para fazê-la se sentir totalmente revigorada. E lá estava ela novamente, tentando recomeçar sua vida em sua frágil Ilha de Andrômeda.

A batalha das doze casas terminara há pouco tempo e a amazona de camaleão não via à hora de retornar ao santuário e "agradecer" a Athena que permitiu que os antigos moradores da ilha voltassem a ocupar seus postos na pequena sociedade local. Deveria se sentir grata por tudo que aconteceu? Onde estava sua deusa quando eles mais precisaram dela? Eles, seus fiéis vassalos sem importância da pequena ilha do oceano Índico.

Isso não importava mais, considerando que Shun estava entre a vida e a morte em algum lugar daquelas ruínas gregas, se recuperando da batalha mortal que travara contra os doze cavaleiros de ouro. E lá, no mesmo lugar por entre as velhas construções, o assassino de seu mestre morava: Milo de escorpião.

A Grécia é realmente muito bonita, ainda mais numa cidade como Atenas que concentrava grande quantidade de turistas e era, simplesmente, encantadora. June, infelizmente, teve que andar pela cidade de madrugada para que ninguém desconfiasse de uma moça andando com uma máscara cobrindo suas feições. O dia já amanhecia e o sol despontava no horizonte quando ela passava coberta da cabeça aos pés por uma veste branca e com um capuz deixando apenas parte da máscara amostra. O salto da armadura ressoava nas lajotas disformes e algumas das lojas da pequena avenida já abriam.

Enquanto caminhava solitária e via as ruínas ao longe relembrava mentalmente tudo que tinha passado nos últimos tempos e que dentro de alguns minutos estaria junto de seu querido Shun.

Ao longe, ela viu uma figura pouco comum que chamou sua atenção.

- _Seria um homem ou mulher?- _perguntava-se com curiosidade vendo a cascata de cabelos azuis levemente ondulados que caíam pelas costas do indivíduo.

_- Homem_ - concluiu vendo a altura de mais de 1,80 m, os ombros largos e os braços musculosos; sem contar os quadris finos, as pernas resistentes e o corpo tão belo que parecia ter sido talhado à mão por um grande escultor.

_- Deve ser um belo espécime!_ - pensou enquanto deixava os sentimentos ruins e a imagem de Shun escoarem do seu cérebro.

Uma piscada rápida e no instante seguinte... Ele não estava mais lá. _COMO? ONDE ELE SE METEU?_ - a curiosidade a consumia não acreditando no que seus olhos captaram minutos atrás.

_- Alucinação? Será que estou ficando louca? Não. Eu vi um homem, um espetáculo de homem, por sinal... Um cavaleiro talvez. Nenhuma outra pessoa poderia adquirir tamanha velocidade..._

Parecia ser a alternativa mais plausível, mas considerando que o santuário tinha passado por uma crise interna parecia pouco provável que alguém resolvesse dar uma voltinha.

- _Deixa para lá, não era algo tão relevante para o momento._

E, por um lado, era até interessante pensar que eu tema tão banal quanto um homem bonito ainda pudesse ocupar sua mente perturbada. Seguiu seu percurso incansavelmente.

* * *

- June! - exclamou Marin ao ver a garota na porta de sua casa - O que faz aqui? - perguntou vendo-a se aproximar e dar-lhe um abraço apertado e pouco tímido. 

- Marin, quanto tempo!

- Nem tanto... O que faz...

- Shun!

- Ah, entendo!

- Onde ele está?

- Na Fonte de Athena.

- Como?

- Nos arredores do Santuário, em um bosque, há um antigo e pequeno templo que nada adverte. Era conhecido com "A Fonte de Atena", mas isto não era. Ali existia sim uma formosa fonte de brisas refrescantes. Ficou conhecido assim porque os ares desses arredores durante mil anos pareciam anestesiar a pele, a gelando**²**. É ali que Seiya e os outros estão sendo tratados.

- Então, me leve até lá! Me leve até Shun, por favor.

- Acalme-se. Já a guiarei, mas antes quero que contenha sua ansiedade e me conte por onde esteve.

- Voltei à ilha de Andrômeda, já que nos foi concedida à liberdade para voltar as nossas casas depois de termos sido expulsos como cachorros...

- Pelo jeito está revoltada - falou a ruiva indicando uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse

- E não era para estar? - falou retirando o capuz da cabeça.

- No seu lugar não teria outra atitude.

- O passado não me importa mais, só quero Shun.

- Veio até o continente só por causa dele?

- Claro que sim! Por que mais?

- Vingança...

Elas se calaram por um instante, refletindo.

- Não estou para isso no momento, me importo mais com outras coisas. Por favor, leve-me até ele, essa ansiedade está me matando.

- Certo, vamos.

* * *

Não demoraram a chegar à clareira onde havia uma pequena casa com influências gregas - porém bem simplória se comparado as enormes ruínas que ficavam espalhadas pelo santuário - onde eram tratados os mais honrosos cavaleiros. 

- Fui me informar e parece que os curandeiros não estão cuidando deles agora, você pode entrar para visitá-lo - falou Marin.

- Você não vai ver Seiya?

- Acho que já o importunei demais nos últimos dias. Hoje deixarei que ele descanse.

- Certo.

- Eu vou cuidar de alguns afazeres. Depois retorne a minha casa para repousar da viagem.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e depois de vê-la se afastar, encarou o portal de mármore a sua frente. Pouco a pouco foi entrando no recinto, as pernas meio fracas, pensando melhor agora: será que Shun não poderia estar desfigurado devido às lutas? Fisicamente destruído? Mesmo que isso tivesse ocorrido, não é isso que realmente importa e sim a beleza interior. Pelo menos, teoricamente... Não! Ficaria do seu lado de qualquer jeito.

Uma olhada rápida no terreno escuro e iluminado apenas por minguados raios de luz que entravam pelas frestas da cortina. Havia mais uma pessoa lá dentro e que ela não conseguia ver, mas sabia que era um cavaleiro devido ao cosmo fraco.

- Não se incomode comigo, estou aqui para uma visita.

O estranho não se preocupou e continuou de costas para ela virado diante de um leito no canto do aposento.

Ela tratou de achar quem procurava. A cama mais próxima dela era ocupada por um rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros, com os olhos levemente puxados e a cara pouco afunilada nas maçãs do rosto. _Será que ele era o Ikki?_ - perguntava-se no anseio de descobrir quem era o irmão perdido de Shun.

E falando nele, não demorou a reconhecê-lo na próxima cama. Os cabelos verdes arrumados, a pele branco leite, as pálpebras dos grandes olhos realçados faziam parecer que ele realmente era um anjo. A boca descolorada e o corpo machucado tiravam toda a saúde para parecer um moribundo. Ela correu para ficar ao seu lado e segurou sua mão magra e cheia de calos graças às lutas. Os olhos de June marejaram ao vê-lo naquela situação deprimente, tão frágil quanto uma boneca de pano.

- Por que teimoso? Por quê?

Nada aconteceu, como já era esperado.

- Shun, sou eu, June - falou próxima ao seu ouvido em tom baixo para que o estranho não pudesse ouvi-la - Se estiver me escutando, aperte minha mão.

E mais uma vez, nada.

- Ele nunca poderia responder a você neste momento - resmungou a pessoa que, como ela previra, era homem - Não se preocupe, pois dentro de algum tempo voltarão a se recuperar. SE eles voltarem...

Um silêncio incômodo fez-se presente e eles permaneceram calados.

- Não te incomoda falar isso assim? Não percebe que estou sofrendo? - ela resmungou irritada.

- Não acho que esteja sofrendo mais que ele - apontou para Shun de forma enigmática enquanto continuava a se esconder nas sombras.

- Já entendi - disse ela contrariada, tentando conter uma lágrima teimosa - Saberia me informar qual desses é o Ikki?

Ele apontou para um leito na outra ponta do aposento. June levantou-se e foi ver o homem de cabelos azuis e curtos que, definitivamente, não tinha nada de parecido com o Shun.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que sim!

- Eles não têm nada em comum.

- Não poderia ser nenhum dos outros três. É esse sim. Apresenta sinais vitais mais consideráveis que os outros. É um grande guerreiro.

- Cavaleiros de ouro covardes. Como eles puderam brandir seus punhos contra guerreiros tão devotados e nobres?

- Você não teme ser ouvida e sucessivamente acusada por tal blasfêmia?

- É o que penso e não tenho porque esconder.

- Característica admirável essa sua de "falar a verdade".

- Covardes... - murmurou mais uma vez, penalizada, voltando e tocando os cabelos verdes de Shun.

O estranho se ergueu e cobriu com um edredom o cavaleiro que estava visitado.

- Quem é? - ela perguntou mirando o rapaz que estava acamado.

- Esse é Hyoga de Cisne.

_- O cavaleiro que Shun salvou a vida durante as dozes casas_ - pensou.

O homem foi rumo à porta e se preparava para ir embora de uma vez.

- E você? Quem é?

- Um "covarde".

Por um momento June pensou ter ouvido mal, mas apesar de duvidar da qualidade de seus ouvidos não demorou a cair em si e perceber que não se tratava de alucinação. Ela saiu e percebeu que o cavaleiro de ouro não estava mais lá.

- Um cosmo brando e calmo – disse – Eles são rápidos.

- Nem tanto, senhorita! – disse uma voz tranqüila que vinha entre as árvores frondosas, e saindo das sombras um homem não demorou a se revelar. – Desculpe se a assustei.

- Era o senhor que falava comigo lá dentro?

- Só se eu for sonâmbulo, caso contrário, lembraria-me.

- Pode responder somente não.

- Certo... Não.

- E viu quem saiu por aquela porta?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sou Mu. E você quem é?

- June de Camaleão.

- Prazer.

- É cavaleiro também?

- Detalhes... Detalhes... Faz tempo que não vejo uma jovem se dirigir a minha pessoa sem antes ouvir meu título, por favor, não tire esse gosto de mim. – sorriu - Mas, o que faz aqui?

- Vim visitar meu amigo, Shun de Andrômeda.

- Hum... Compreendo. Namorada dele?

- Não! – ela se apressou em concertar a má interpretação – Ele é apenas um amigo muito querido. E o senhor? O que faz aqui?

- Vim visitá-los também. Apesar de saber que Shun ficaria feliz com sua visita devo pedir para que se retire e permita que eles descansem.

- Certo. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Mu.

- Igualmente, June. Espero revê-la um dia desses.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo.

Ela se deslocou e não demorou a sair da clareira.

- Já pode aparecer, Milo.

O grego saltou por dentre as folhagens da árvore e apareceu soberano diante do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Mais uma das donzelas que desgraçaste, escorpião?

- De certo modo, eu a desgracei, mas não da forma audaciosa que me acusas.

- Ela é a pupila de Albion de Cefeu o homem que você ajudou a matar, certo?

Milo manteve-se calado e não demorou a seguir na direção contrária.

- Vá fazer suas visitas e me deixe com meus assuntos – e sumiu na floresta.

_- Sempre "auto-suficiente_" – pensou Mu empurrando a porta da casa e entrando pelo local.

**_continua..._**

* * *

_**²**__ Referência a um dos lugares e que é citada na novela de nome "__O Grande Amor de Atena!". __**Fonte:** cavzodiaco(ponto)com(ponto)br_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e ter me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic. _**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **III**

A guerra entre cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze terminou com um saldo trágico e mais de dez mortes de guerreiros aliados, provocando um desfalque expressivo na guarda e abalando as estruturas do santuário.

- E apesar de tudo todos vivem em "paz". Todos,** menos eu**!

- Pare de reclamar, June! - falou Shina ríspida - Já acabou e seu mestre não vai voltar, assim como Cássius também não!

A amazona de cobra parou de falar por um momento vendo finalmente a garota se aquietar o que a satisfez por certo ângulo, mas deixou-a com certo peso de consciência.

- Ah, desculpa! Mas, você que começa com esse sentimentalismo tolo.

_"Sentimentalismo tolo? Ah!" - _as palavras martelavam em sua cabeça destruída. - Obrigada, Shina. Sua sensibilidade me comove.

- Não seja idiota! Não fomos treinadas para sermos amáveis ou sensíveis, somos guerreiras! Amazonas que lutam pela paz e justiça.

- Pensei que fossemos mulheres como todas as outras que têm o direito a liberdade para pensarem como quiserem! - replicou a loira.

- Não somos mais, lembra? A partir do dia que colocou essa máscara - respondeu Shina definitiva - Ah! Chega disso, vou cuidar de minhas obrigações e você vá cuidar das suas.

- Shina, onde está Marin?

- Talvez enfurnada no templo dos cavaleiros de ouro. Provavelmente no de leão ou de touro. Por quê? Não me diga que quer alguém para ouvir suas delongas...

- Tchau, Shina! - respondeu irritada - Pelo menos Marin é mais mente aberta do que você.

- Mas, não sou eu que vou ficar mal falada por me trancar nas mansões dos cavaleiros dourados.

Não esperou por mais nada e se retirou de imediato do local. Mesmo com tantas dificuldades, poderia tentar reorganizar sua vida agora que as guerras haviam cessado temporariamente. Foi morar no santuário de Athena para reintegrar a guarda da deusa – além de esperar Shun acordar de seu coma - e foi acolhida muito bem no berço da irmandade das amazonas. Deveria estar bem, mas não estava...

Entretanto - quando seguia seu trajeto - percebeu uma cena desagradável: Uma amazona estava sendo julgada por júri popular, perante metade do santuário.

- Marin, o que está acontecendo?

- Gravidez. - sibilou a ruiva com uma voz penosa.

A loira também se apiedou com a situação da pobre moça que estava sendo jogada de um lado para o outro e terminou caída no meio de um círculo de pessoas.

- Você sabe qual é a pena para quem comete tamanha afronta?

- Eu não queria... Não queria - gaguejava a acusada em prantos - Não queria que isso acontecesse. Não queria esse filho!

- AGORA É TARDE SUA IMUNDA! DEIXE AS TERRAS SAGRADAS DA DEUSA ATHENA OU SEU CASTIGO SERÁ A MORTE!

Ela rastejou resignada, uma das mãos sobre o ventre e logo sumiu das vistas de todos, aos prantos.

- QUE ISSO SIRVA DE EXEMPLO Á TODOS! DE VOLTA AO TRABALHO!

Logo, os grupos se dissiparam e não demorou muito para que June comentasse o caso com Marin.

- Fico chateada quando vejo esse tipo de coisa - confessou.

- São as tradições e ninguém tem coragem de mudar. É a mesma idéia pequena de sempre...

Os olhos da ruiva pousaram sobre um homem com uma armadura simplória e que auxiliava alguns cavaleiros em treinamento. Este era alto e com cabelos loiros escuros e curtos, ombros largos e olhos verdes escuros.

- Mas, quem pode julgar as malucas que se apaixonam e caem numa tentação, não é?!

- Quem é? - perguntou June vendo o homem que acenou para Marin freneticamente e era o mesmo que ela observava.

- É Aiolia de Leão.

- Leão? Quer dizer que ele é um dos...

- Cavaleiros de ouro. Sim. É.

O coração de June deu um pulo quando ouviu aquilo.

- E todos eles residem no santuário?

- No momento sim! Por causa de todas as ameaças de guerra. O Santuário anda em estado de alerta, você sabe.

Por algum momento voltou a pensar que em algum lugar naquelas ruínas estava o desgraçado que matara seu mestre e sentiu uma pontada de angústia e ódio crescente vindo a lhe incomodar. Mas, logo tratou de afastar os sentimentos ruins para se concentrar em outra questão quando Marin a trouxe de volta a realidade.

Ganhara direito a uma tarde de folga e por justa causa. Optou por ir assistir as lutas no Coliseu. Não era tão emocionante quanto gostaria, os combates estavam fracos e sem o mínimo de vigor. Sentou-se só em um canto afastado da arquibancada, o sol escaldante da Grécia castigando suas costas com raios intensos. Uma pessoa sentou-se um patamar acima, fazendo sombra sobre ela e amenizando sua situação, proporcionando certo conforto.

- Obrigada! Eu precisava disso! - respondeu sem se virar

- Não tem de quê - falou à pessoa que tinha uma voz grave e bonita e que percebeu o bem que fizera.

_- Já não ouvi esta voz antes?_

O indivíduo se levantou e passou raspando por ela - deixando June intrigada - e desceu até a arena. Ela ficou vendo as costas dele. Não! Não poderia ser. O homem que encontrou na rua antes de chegar ao santuário, a mesma voz do estranho que conversou com ela na fonte de Athena... O cosmo que a fez tremer na ilha de Andrômeda e que não tinha reconhecido antes.

Entretanto, apenas quando ele se virou de perfil veio à confirmação certeira de seu pensamento: era Milo de Escorpião, desfilando com tamanha pompa, parecendo um rei entre vermes, admirado por todos como sendo um legítimo herói nacional.

Não suportou aquela falsa nobreza, o jeito, a arrogância... Uma voz crescia em sua mente, insistente, cada vez mais alta; esta maltratava seu coração, arrancava seu ar, deixava-a inerte diante da visão, engolindo uma mágoa tão grande que doía o peito. Quando deu conta já tinha se levantado, reunido o máximo de ar nos pulmões e gritou sem pestanejar:

**- ASSASSINO! **

Todos os olhares recaíram sobre ela, mas Milo não tinha se identificado com as características proferidas, por isso, perguntou calmamente com ar apaziguador.

- COM QUEM FALA, SENHORITA?

- CÍNICO! QUEM MAIS SE ENQUADRA NISSO DO QUE VOCÊ?

- EU? - ele ri debochado levando outros cavaleiros a fazerem o mesmo - ÉS LOUCA? SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ FALANDO?

- SEI! UM COMPLETO IDIOTA!

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram e o ambiente ficou muito pesado, de repente, levando todos a prenderem a respiração.

Não demorou muito e ele seguiu na direção de quem o afrontava, não conseguia a reconhecer de longe graças ao sol intenso que batia em seus olhos, obrigando-o a ficar com as pupilas cerradas, mas quando ficou frente a frente com ela sentiu seu estômago revirar.

- June de Camaleão.

Parados. Estáticos. Se encarando demoradamente, um querendo confrontar-se diretamente com o outro, mas aparentemente a raiva de ambos estava diminuindo gradativamente.

- Pelo menos sei que lembra de mim após ter arruinado minha vida.

Ele não respondeu. Para falar a verdade, ele não estava escutando e nem dando a mínima para o que ela falava.

_- É mais bonita vista de tão perto... Como não reparei em seu cosmo antes?_

- Você está me escutando?

- Hum...

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE NÃO ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO?

- Agora estou graças a tanta gentileza. É sem dúvida uma _lady_. - replicou sarcástico - Você era a garota da ilha de Andrômeda...

- Que você matou o mestre, CRETINO!

Sentiu vontade de fincar suas unhas em seu pescoço e fazê-lo sangrar até a morte no chão daquela arena, mas não conseguiu mover um único músculo.

E quanto a Milo? O que dizer? Ele simplesmente não tinha justificativa para aquilo. Era como explicar para uma garota como ele matara seu pai.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a vida, ninfeta... E VOLTEM AOS SEUS AFAZERES - saiu do local, esvoaçando sua capa sem olhar para trás, ignorando-a completamente depois daquilo.

Os demais voltaram a suas atividades - ainda perplexos pela situação - ela, entretanto, não se conformando tentou achá-lo, mas frustrou-se, pois ele sumira rápido por entre as ruínas.

* * *

_Você não sabe nada sobre a vida?_ É isso que se tem a dizer? Milo era mais idiota do que pensava. Para esquecer do mal só havia o bem e para trazer a paz de volta a sua alma foi visitar seu querido Shun. Ele ainda estava em coma, assim como os outros e a angústia pelo estado de saúde deles aumentava cada dia mais dentro dos muros do santuário. 

Não agüentando mais a demora e a falta de diagnósticos concretos foi procurar pela única pessoa em que ela acreditava que poderia informar corretamente sobre o estado de saúde dos cavaleiros: Mu de Áries.

Parou diante do portal da primeira casa, fitando a enorme e onipotente construção; o cosmo de Mu emanando suavemente dentro daquele local, trazendo uma paz tão gostosa e reconfortante que seria capaz de achar que o cavaleiro tinha algo de divino. Essa era a magia dos cavaleiros de ouro, com seus cosmos indescritíveis. E se Mu de Áries era Deus, Milo de Escorpião era o diabo.

Parou diante da entrada, não arriscando dar mais nem um passo e apenas espiando para ver o interior do enorme lugar.

- Mu?

Ninguém respondeu e depois de inúmeras tentativas, foi entrando temerosa, sentindo-se um pouco intrometida.

- Mu de Áries? Tem alguém aí?

No interior da construção enorme não havia nada; nem uma mobília, ou decoração, mesa, tapete, vestígio de vida... qualquer um que ficasse olhando muito tempo chegaria a um ponto que confundiria a parede com o chão.

Sentindo a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, girou em trezentos e sessenta graus sobre os próprios pés para poder ter uma visão ampla do lugar e quando retornou a posição inicial, tomou um enorme susto ao se deparar com um par de olhos verdes.

- Ahhhhhhh!

- Ahhhhhhh!

Ela conteve-se, respirou fundo e depois soltou o ar aliviada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Seu... Capetinha.

- E você, sua, sua maluca. Quase estourou meus tímpanos – um garotinho de cabelos cor de fogo, tampava os ouvidos e balançava a cabeça como se quisesse ter certeza de que seus ouvidos continuavam em pleno funcionamento – Não faça mais isso. E não entre na casa dos outros sem bater, isso não é educado.

- E não é educado encarar as pessoas dessa forma também – defendeu-se apontando um dedo acusador para o rosto do menino – Quem é você? Essa não é a casa de Mu de Áries?

- É sim – disse uma voz calma e forte que vinha do fundo de um corredor um tanto quanto distante – Desculpe se não apareci para cumprimentá-la antes, mas estava ocupado com outros afazeres. Kiki, por que não se apresenta?

- Sim, senhor Mu – o menino sorriu maroto debochado fez uma reverência forjada – Sou Kiki, aspirante a cavaleiro, discípulo de Mu de Áries e temente a Athena. E você? Quem é?

- June.

- A amiga do Shun?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha por trás da máscara e disse com a voz bem mais leve:

- Sou sim.

- Pelo jeito descobriu logo a minha posição como cavaleiro de ouro. E eu achava que atraía as pessoas pelo meu verdadeiro "eu" - interviu o dono da mansão.

- Sem dúvida é uma pessoa única, cavaleiro! Mas, hoje, infelizmente recorro apenas a seus préstimos.

- A que devo a visita? – perguntou Mu se aproximando.

June achou curioso o fato do cavaleiro não estar usando a costumeira armadura de ouro que a maioria de seus companheiros fazia questão em ostentar pelo santuário. Pelo contrário, ele vestia-se tão simples e com vestes tão atípicas da região que parecia mais um dos cavaleiros que faziam à vigilância na periferia do santuário.

- Mu, eu gostaria que me informasse sobre o estado de saúde dos cavaleiros de bronze já que os curandeiros são pessoas extremamente difíceis de constatar para qualquer coisa. E quando eu consegui encontra-los, mantiveram-se calados e passíveis.

- Eles não têm ordem para falar com ninguém que não seja do alto calão dos cavaleiros, ou até mesmo o mestre do santuário.

- Não poderia conseguir essa informação para mim?

- Eu não me atreveria – respondeu.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não há previsão alguma e cada cavaleiro tem um ritmo próprio, como você bem sabe. Estão em estado vegetativo e cada vez mais são mantidos isolados dos visitantes. Vamos rezar para eles se recuperem...

- Rezar, rezar... É a única coisa que tenho feito! Qual a lógica de ficar esperando algo acontecer?

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Só queria uma informação, apenas uma... Afinal de contas, eu não vou voltar para a ilha de Andrômeda enquanto Shun não levantar daquela cama, por isso eu só queria uma previsão e pensei... Pensei que você pudesse me ajudar, até porque me disseram que vocês têm poderes de cura.

- Apesar disso, não acompanho a recuperação deles constantemente e considerando todos os golpes que sofreram... É muito pessoal uma recuperação de tal porte. Eu não vou me intrometer mais nisso, mas há uma pessoa que conseguiria coagir os anciãos e curandeiros de uma forma muito mais prática do que eu e que tem, vamos colocar assim, um leque de experiências muito maior nisso do que eu. Se você fosse falar com ele...

- Quem?

- Milo de Escorpião.

- NÃO! – falou de súbito e com convicção – Não quero pedir nada a ele.

- Shun sofreu muito por causa das rosas de Afrodite. Essencialmente, foram os espinhos que provocaram um efeito tão arrebatador e Milo é o que têm um conhecimento muito grande com relação a tipos de venenos. Sinceramente, não há pessoa nesse santuário mais especializado nisso e com a maior lábia de todas as doze casas.

Ela respirou fundo, depois fez uma reverência simples e disse:

- Então, vou continuar procurando outra maneira para falar com os anciãos, sozinha. Mas, desde já eu agradeço suas informações, mesmo elas não podendo ser acatadas.

Ela deu meia volta e seguiu o caminho de volta a entrada da casa de Áries.

- Hunf, tchau para você também! – falou Kiki fingindo-se de ofendido e cruzando os braços, vendo a moça se afastar mais e mais até sumir definitivamente – Senhor Mu, por que simplesmente não vai falar com os curandeiros? Eles não negariam uma informação ao senhor...

- Não menti em nada do que disse Kiki. Milo vai poder ajudá-la muito mais do que eu.

- Ela não vai falar com ele.

- Paciência. Se ela quiser saciar sua curiosidade e estiver realmente preocupada com o estado de saúde de Shun, vai engolir o orgulho e procura-lo.

- Mestre, Mu. Eu poderia me juntar a Athena no Japão?

- Não poderia deixá-lo em melhor companhia. Por mim está tudo bem, você fez dessa experiência toda uma grande lição para os treinamentos. Só peço que fique mais essa semana, quero terminar alguns exercícios de telecinese com você.

- Sim, senhor Mu – e seguiu só para o interior da casa.

_**continua...**_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e ter me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **IV**

Não era de se admirar que aquela visita à casa de Áries tivesse provocado tamanha revolução nos pensamentos de June que não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo um minuto sequer.

Agoniada, irritada, mortificada, preocupada e sem saber o que fazer. Afinal de contas não poderia falar com Milo, era orgulhosa demais para isso, mas se não via outra forma de conseguir informações sobre o estado de saúde de Shun então começou a relevar a possibilidade.

- E agora? O que eu faço, Marin? – perguntou a ruiva durante o intervalo de um treinamento e outro.

- Não faça nada! Você está muito preocupada com Shun, já está deixando até visível seus sentimentos por ele...

- Sentimentos de amizade! – completou claramente e de forma sincera.

Marin deu uma risada simples e depois deu de ombros, com ar de piada respondeu:

- Apesar de ser bem madura para a maioria das moças da sua idade, às vezes você consegue agir de forma bem insensata.

- Não é verdade! Eu me porto da mesma maneira todo o dia.

- June, você precisa parar de pensar em Shun e pensar em você mesma. Passou os últimos seis anos só vendo-o lutar e consolando-o?

Ela não respondeu, magoada e ao mesmo tempo refletindo sobre a questão.

- Não fale como se isso fosse um pecado.

- E não é, mas pare de se preocupar tanto com isso.

- **Não consigo!** – retrucou com violência socando uma pilastra próxima e machucando um pouco a mão – Eu só quero saber quando ele sai do coma, para que eu possa reestruturar a minha vida.

- Você não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas eu vou falar assim mesmo... Ele nunca vai parar de lutar, vai continuar arriscando a vida em nome de Athena e isso ocorre porque para eles, cavaleiros, só existe uma mulher em quem eles realmente param e pensam todo dia: Athena. Por isso, não espere que ele se recupere, fique forte e depois volte para a ilha de Andrômeda para te ajudar a tocar aquilo tudo, pois não vai acontecer.

- Você é muito dura quando quer – respondeu sentando-se em uma pedra e deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pela máscara branca, virando o rosto e abafando um soluço para impedir Marin de vê-la fazer aquilo.

- Eu sei, mas faço isso pelo seu bem. June, acorde! E não chore.

- Não estou chorando! – respondeu mal-criada – Eu vou dar uma volta.

- Você quem sabe – falou vendo-a se distanciar.

- Marin?

A ruiva virou-se e se deparou com um rosto amigo e uma voz firme.

- Você realmente acredita em tudo isso que acabou de disser a ela?

- Quando chegou aqui? E por que estava ouvindo minha conversa?

- Não estava ouvindo, apenas peguei o último trecho sem querer. Só não anunciei minha chegada por que a jovem parecia transtornada. É a namorada do Andrômeda, não é?

- Namorada?

- Bom, são rumores que eu ouvi pelo santuário. Mas, não mude de assunto. Quer dizer então que os cavaleiros são incapazes de amar outra mulher além de Athena?

- E estaria mentindo falando algo do gênero, Aiolia?

- Mentindo pela metade – respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios – Assim como tenho certeza de que vocês amazonas não tem um único propósito em mente, nós também não vivemos em função de uma única mulher.

- Me esqueci que alguns de vocês são poligâmicos.

Ele riu vendo-a proferir aquilo, mas a ruiva não fez nada e preferiu vê-lo executar um trajeto e ficar cada vez mais próximo dela.

- Quer ouvir um segredo?

- Se você me contar não será mais segredo.

- Claro que será, eu confio em você.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim – replicou segurando-a pelos ombros.

- E o segredo? – perguntou em um tom de voz tentando parecer firme.

Ele a fitou, suspirou fundo e depois se aproximou e disse:

- Eu te conto um dia...

Enquanto isso, June andava solitária por entre as construções e ruínas do santuário de Athena. Já fazia um tempo que estava ali e mesmo assim não tivera oportunidade de se aventurar e conhecer tudo. As palavras de Marin ecoavam em sua mente perturbada, tão insistentemente que iam acabar fazendo um furo em sua caixa craniana.

_- Se Shun estivesse no meu lugar, falaria com Afrodite para descobrir um antídoto para mim?_ - Se abusasse muito ele faria um acordo para conseguir esse tipo de informação, pois era da personalidade do cavaleiro ser tão bondoso.

Ele definitivamente merecia um sacrifício de sua parte. Apenas falaria com Milo, pegaria as informações e **nunca mais** olharia na cara dele.

* * *

Ali estava ela, diante da casa de escorpião e acompanhada de seu pequeno guia particular, cedido especialmente para aquela missão. 

- Obrigada, Kiki. – ela agradeceu dando um tapinha leve no ombro do garoto.

- Quer que eu entre com você?

- Não precisa, meu assunto será rápido e você tem arrumar suas coisas para poder voltar ao Japão amanhã de manhã. Vá tranqüilo.

- Será que Milo não quer que eu fique aqui também?

- Não se preocupe, não tentarei um atentado contra a vida dele.

- Ah! Eu não me preocupo com isso. Você não daria nem para o começo, ainda mais para um cavaleiro de ouro.

- COMO É? – ela falou ofendida.

- Bem, mas pensando melhor, acho que eu também não tenho condição de arrumar confusão com você. _Hehe_... Tchau mesmo!

Adentrou o lugar devagar, chamou pelo dono da casa, mas não foi correspondida então continuou seu percurso. Com alguns poucos detalhes, a casa de escorpião não era muito diferente se comparada a de Áries, com a diferença de ao invés de um corredor lateral, tinha uma frondosa escada de mármore branco.

- Deve ser tão solitário morar aqui... – falou para si mesma.

- Nesse caso, a convido para aparecer por aqui sempre que quiser.

Ela virou-se prontamente e se deparou com o dono da casa zodiacal descendo as escadas, cheio de pompa, mesmo não trajando a sua armadura e usando roupas comuns.

- Fico emocionado com sua preocupação, amazona de camaleão.

- Acredite, não é esse tipo de sentimento que eu nutro por você.

- Espero que não sejam de caráter amoroso, eu sou um homem comprometido com minha querida deusa. Afinal, vivo para ela.

- Não se preocupe você não corre esse risco.

- Estou mais tranqüilo – disse descendo o último degrau, caminhando pelo saguão e parando diante da garota, obrigando-a erguer um pouco o queixo para poder fita-lo – O que quer aqui?

- Conversar.

- Por mim tudo bem, sou todo ouvidos – sorriu sarcástico – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Serei breve.

- Pode falar.

- Eu estou querendo pegar informações com os curandeiros sobre o estado de saúde dos cavaleiros de bronze...

Ele riu sarcástico e de forma discreta.

- Qual é a graça?

- Não fale como se compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento por todos os cavaleiros, o seu objetivo é saber apenas como Shun está. Tipicamente egoísta.

- Considerando que não conheço os demais, eu não julgo egoísmo. Posso prosseguir?

- Á vontade.

- A questão é que eles não informam nada a ninguém e de acordo com Mu, você, por ter um conhecimento mais amplo de tipos de veneno e uma boa lábia poderia ou falar com eles por mim ou fazer uma estimativa do coma por você mesmo.

- Hum... Ele está certo. Posso fazer isso. Mas**, porque** eu faria?

- Por que tem uma dívida comigo.

- Não devo nada a você e nem a Albion – falou ríspido – Esse argumento pouco me convence.

- Por gentileza, poderia fazer isso para mim?

- Não. Não poderia.

Ela bufou irritada, cruzando os braços diante do peito e parecendo se conter para não soca-lo.

- Por que eu deveria ajudar a namoradinha do Andrômeda?

- Eu não sou namorada dele!

- E não gostaria de ser? – ele aproximou-se dela e encarou-a com curiosidade, esperando uma resposta.

- Não é da sua conta.

- _Tsc, tsc, tsc_... Não fale assim comigo, senão não te ajudo.

- QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? NÃO AJUDE SE NÃO QUISER!

- Certo então tudo bem. Pode ir embora.

- Ótimo. Passar mal, seu cavaleiro estúpido.

- Estúpido? Você está dando patadas em mim desde quando entrou nesta casa. Deveria se olhar no espelho antes de falar dos outros.

- E você? Consegue se olhar no espelho depois de tudo o que fez com meu mestre? – ela foi com agilidade na direção da porta e se preparava para ir embora, mas foi barrada quando o portal se fechou bruscamente por Milo que agora estava parado diante dela e impedindo de prosseguir.

- Sai da minha frente.

- Não saio.

- Sai por bem ou sai por mal.

- Nervosa por quê?

- Não me agrada ser presa em uma casa com um homem que eu mal conheço.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca faria nada com... **Você. **– ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a com escárnio, com um jeito quase esnobe.

- Menos mal. Agora saia da minha frente. Você tem o dom de me tirar do sério!

- Escute!

- Não quero mais falar com você.

- Eu estava ganhando de seu mestre em uma luta justa entre cavaleiros. Tudo o que fiz foi em nome do que eu acreditava e por que na minha cabeça aquilo era o correto; até então vocês eram traidores e os cavaleiros de bronze vieram lutar para nos apontar justamente que estávamos errados e nos trouxeram Athena de volta.

Ele se deslocou, abaixou o rosto passando bem rente ao dela e falou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Acho que você passou tanto tempo acumulando ódio de mim que não parou para refletir sobre os acontecimentos como eles realmente aconteceram.

Ele voltou a erguer a cabeça, colocou os ombros para trás e ficou com a postura ereta.

- Pode ir!

Ela nada respondeu e a passos rápidos desceu as doze casas, sem olhar para trás.

**_continua..._**

* * *


	5. Capítulo V

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e ter me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **V**

June acordou em sua morada improvisada, sentindo-se extremamente solitária. O dia, aparentemente, mal raiava e já podia ouvir gritos e gemidos de cavaleiros e que o vento trazia ao pé de sua janela. Aquilo era quase doentio... Ao menos cresceu longe de toda aquela loucura presente no berço da demência: o santuário.

Tomou um banho de água fria – refrescar os ânimos -, comeu seu café da manhã sem graça e trajava um roupão branco quando ouviu batidas tênues em sua porta.

- Estou indo.

Ao chegar ao portal humilde espantou-se com a visita inesperada e que pouco lhe agradava em receber, ainda mais aquele horário da manhã. Milo espichou um olho para dentro da casa de alvenaria e que era muito simplória, deu alguns passos e depois sorriu marotamente:

- _Hunf_, definitivamente, você sequer tem gosto para decoração. Sua casa não tem o mínimo de estilo.

- Pensa que é todo mundo que mora em uma mansão particular no coração do santuário é? – replicou ríspida dando espaço para que ele adentrasse – A que devo a honra de um rei bufão como você estar em minha ridícula espelunca?

- E sequer amas o que possui? Você é tão esquisita...

- VEIO AQUI PARA ME OFENDER É? – respondeu com os punhos cerrados – Fora de minha casa.

Ele deu de ombros, continuou observando a mesa lisa e os poucos pertences enquanto abria um armário, pegava dois copos e depois uma jarra de água gelada.

- Você quer gelo? – falou sorridente – Está tão quente hoje. Bem eu vim te buscar para darmos um passeio e procurarmos os curandeiros. O que você acha? Daqui á pouco eles irão revezar o turno da noite com o da manhã e eles não se importarão em responder algumas perguntas **minhas**.

- _Hoho_... Poderoso! – replicou com cinismo.

- Se não quiser ir, não há necessidade. Eu vou pegar informações que dizem respeito à Hyoga, o cavaleiro de cisne. Você vem?

- Não vejo outra opção.

- Certo. Eu espero lá fora, já que suponho que não pretendes ir nesses trajes – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, passou por ela e seguiu seu caminho, deixando a moça um pouco corada e prestes a se arrumar.

- Ridículo... _Já que suponho que não pretendes ir nesses trajes_... Seu grande idiota!

* * *

Eles caminhavam pelas ruínas, rumo à pequena floresta aderente ao santuário e que fazia parte do mesmo. Os dois estavam mudos, apenas o barulho de seus calçados ecoava pelo chão – ora de pedra, ora de terra -, o homem adiante, guiando o caminho por entre a relva. 

Até chegarem à fonte de Athena e ele disse:

- Basta esperar só mais um pouco, eles não demorarão.

- Por que você não faz uma previsão de recuperação por você mesmo? Não é tão poderoso como dizem?

- Eu tenho um palpite, mas pode não ser certeiro. Informações precisas são mais seguras.

- Quem houve você falar até pensa que é um sábio.

- E se não fosse, porque você me procuraria?

Ela ficou quieta, pensando no que responder, mas preferiu permanecer meio que calada e sem argumentos.

- O gato comeu sua língua?

- Olhe, já estão saindo... – ela interrompeu indicando a porta da cabana aonde pessoas medianas e encobertas irromperam.

- Falarei com eles, espere aqui!

Milo tomou partido, foi mais adiante e interceptou-os com um cumprimento respeitoso, mas sempre mantendo o queixo acima da cabeça deles, em ar de dominação, típico de um escorpiano orgulhoso como só ele.

June ficou vendo-os, até ver que uma das pessoas tirou o capuz e uma mulher muito bonita fitou-o com ternura. A amazona de camaleão não pode deixar de reparar que o sorriso dele tremera por um instante e depois voltou a se normalizar.

Ele indicou a garota que estava afastada e os dois continuaram a conversar, até que eles se despediram com um cumprimento e Milo voltou para junto de June.

- E então?

- Ela deu um prazo de aproximadamente um mês para que todos os cavaleiros se recuperem plenamente, pode ser que demore mais ou menos que isso. Como eu já tinha dito, é quase impossível prever uma data certeira... Por isso, você ainda não vai poder reservar sua passagem com a companhia aérea.

- Claro que posso! Eu só não gostaria de esperar tanto, mas se for o caso eu vou antes e depois volto para vê-lo – ela replicou desafiadora, mas certa de que não faria o que disse e permaneceria nas dependências do santuário por mais tempo – _Hum._.. Como conseguiu essa informação tão rápido?

- Sou um velho amigo dos curandeiros.

- Nem percebi – dissimulou – Por que aquela mulher te deu informações tão facilmente? Passou uma cantada nela foi?

- Não precisei de tanto. E não que eu te deva satisfações, mas só para saciar sua curiosidade...

- Não estou curiosa!

- Claro que está. Eu vejo em você. Ela foi uma amiga de minha mãe; pode não parecer, mas ela tem vinte anos há mais que eu.

- Sua mãe era... curandeira?

- Sim! Eu cresci vendo-a cuidar dos cavaleiros e amazonas que se machucavam... Como se diz: ela tinha tempo demais para os outros e muito pouco para o filho! – os olhos deles se estreitaram subitamente e de repente não parecia ser o Milo cínico de sempre.

June não entendeu muito bem porque, mas sentiu a necessidade de falar algo que talvez servisse de consolo.

- Pelo menos você conheceu a sua, se te deixa um pouco mais feliz em saber, eu sou órfã.

- Não fico feliz. Pelo contrário, agora me entristeço por nós dois. Digo, por você! Já que não me importo mais com essas questões tão medíocres.

- O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?

- Ela morreu quando eu tinha sete anos. Então, acabei indo parar no santuário definitivamente.

- Você não teve muita escolha.

- Pelo contrário... Eu sempre quis ser um cavaleiro. Era um sonho que eu cultivava. E você?

- Eu o que? – ela apressou o passo e o ultrapassou, fazendo o caminho de volta as ruínas.

- Como se tornou essa criaturazinha chata?

- Do mesmo modo que você, eu suponho.

- Não está sendo clara.

- Eu nasci na Etiópia, meus pais eram tão pobres que mal podiam me sustentar e eu fui dada para adoção, treinei e fui parar na ilha de Andrômeda. Fim.

- Trágico.

- Não precisa fingir que se importa.

- E não me importo! – ele ergueu os ombros – Definitivamente não!

- E que papo foi esse de me entristeço por nós dois.

- É uma das regras da boa educação fingir que se compadece da pessoa quando na verdade você não dá a mínima por dentro.

- É mesmo, eu deveria ter desconfiado.

- Agora, acho que já passamos tempo demais juntos e eu tenho outras atividades, passar bem.

- Milo! – ela gritou quando este já estava a uma distância considerável.

- Sim? – falou com sua voz grossa e virando o rosto de perfil.

- Obrigada por descobrir como Shun está, eu sou grata.

- _Haha_... acha mesmo que só um obrigada vai pagar este favor? – ele se virou completamente agora, fingindo pose de pensador e coçando a fronte levemente com seu dedo indicador – June, June, você é tão ingênua...

- O que é que você quer? Eu não fiz acordo nenhum com você! Foi porque quis...

- Não... Daí que você se engana. Eu perguntei por que você quis!

- Errou!

- Você me deve uma! Agora quem tem uma dívida comigo é você, me resta escolher como fazer você pagá-la.

- Não... Eu... _Seu cretino!_

- Quando eu precisar de você mandarei chama-la. Até lá, apenas não tente sair do santuário... Eu cobrarei a dívida! – e se afastou soberano parecendo se divertir muito com a situação que se sucedera há poucos instantes.

Quem não parecia estar muito satisfeita com aquela história toda era June que ficou abobalhada com o que ouvira:

- Ele não vai fazer nada e mesmo que peça eu não tenho obrigação alguma de obedecer.

Resolveu pensar nisso depois, tinha uma vitória para comemorar: um mês e estaria de volta ao seu lar e se Zeus quisesse com Shun ao seu lado...

* * *

No dia seguinte desceu para a arena a fim de aproveitar o fato de ela estar bem mais vazia aquele horário da manhã, ainda de madrugada. O sol mal raiava e ainda estava um tanto quanto escuro, não haveria ninguém lá, o que facilitaria bastante seu programa pessoal de treinamento. Pelo menos disso poderia orgulhar-se: June de Camaleão sempre fora uma das melhores amazonas já treinadas pela ordem de Athena. 

Ágil, forte, com movimentos precisos e uma facilidade impressionante para lidar com armas deixava sua fama um pouco mais invejável. Ainda assim teria receio de lutar com outras iguais como Marin ou Shina que tinham muito mais experiência de combate do que ela. Desconsiderando Shun, um excelente guerreiro, os outros lutadores da ilha de Andrômeda não tinham força o suficiente para entrar em seu currículo de lutas. Gostaria de desafiar um guerreiro forte o suficiente para exaltar sua estima e poder treinar com mais afinco.

- Você de novo! – gritou um homem vendo-a se aproximar.

- Bom dia para você também, Milo.

- Está me perseguindo é? – ele perguntou debochado, andando de um lado para o outro da arena.

June perpassou os olhos sobre ele; o peito desnudo e os pés descalços, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas bem seguro, e apenas uma calça longa o suficiente para cobrir parte de seus pés, trajavam-no.

- O que foi? Resolveu não usar a armadura porque não tem ninguém para que você poça se exibir com ela?

- Engraçada você! Se não notou, eu estava tentando treinar, até parecer à garota estressada.

- Você me tira do sério! – ela destilou com raiva.

- Todas dizem isso! – ele sorriu cinicamente passando a mão pela franja diante da testa – O que faz aqui?

- Eu ia treinar, mas com você aqui, acho melhor deixa-lo á vontade...

- Pode treinar na outra metade da arena, eu não me incomodo se você tropeçar e cair. Sabe... Ser desastrada deve ser normal para uma pessoa como você.

- Agora chega! – ela bradou pulando os degraus e descendo finalmente no ringue de pedra – Lute comigo! Eu estou farta de você me menosprezando!

- E porque não? Será divertido "brincar" de luta!

Ela elevou seu cosmo de súbito e um grande calor e luz envolveram o corpo da jovem que parecia prestes a voar no pescoço dele. Mais do que depressa, ela impulsionou-se na perna direita, correu em uma velocidade grandiosa, depois pulou e se preparou para acertá-lo com o punho, mas ele a conteve com apenas uma das mãos.

- É o que consegue fazer? – perguntou segurando a superfície calejada e puxando-a para torcê-la nas costas, imobilizando – Não há como você ganhar de um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Shun e os outros ganharam – ela tentou acerta-lo com o cotovelo, mas este se esquivou – Eu posso fazer você lamber o chão se quiser... _Ahhhh_! – mais uma vez se impulsionou para acertá-lo, desta vez com a perna, ele se abaixou deixando-a cair na direção contrária.

- Eles tinham uma causa e não rancor – replicou sabiamente – Eu não gostaria de ter que machuca-la, portanto trate de parar com... **AI**! – ele foi pego de surpresa por uma rasteira aplicada pela amazona – Mas, já que insiste, não vou me opor se quiser lutar seriamente. Sem armaduras, sem cosmo, no corpo a corpo.

- Como quiser cavaleiro de ouro. _Iááááá..._

Milo se sustentou nas mãos, depois deu dois saltos mortais para trás e se posicionou de pé novamente, mas com os joelhos flexionados e as mãos diante do rosto.

Durante os dez primeiros minutos ele permitiu que ela o atacasse, apenas defendendo-se com os braços, mãos e pernas, vendo-a gastar sua energia aos poucos.

- Não acha que já chega? – ele perguntou vendo-a balançar enquanto ele permanecia inabalável.

- Mal começamos! – ela defendeu-se e tentando aplicar mais um golpe. O dia começava a dar sinais mais visíveis de sua chegada, o sol já começava a se fazer presente.

- Vai ficar muito chato para você ser humilhada em público, os cavaleiros já estão levantando... Acho que farei um favor a você!

Ele correu ao seu redor, de modo que ela mal podia vê-lo, ele parou atrás dela, aplicou um golpe em suas costas fazendo-a cair de joelhos, depois de barriga no chão. Colocou as suas duas pernas ao redor de seu corpo e puxou os dois braços para trás e com força enquanto imobilizava as pernas da garota.

- _Ahhh _– ela gritou sentindo seu braço ser esticado com violência.

Preocupou-se por um momento com a integridade física da lutadora que, convenhamos, ele não estava levando realmente á sério.

- Machuquei você? – ele a soltou, virando-a de barriga para cima e um dos maiores pontos fracos de Milo foi sua complacência para com o sexo oposto e, sentiu logo o erro de sua compaixão, a perna esquerda da garota semi flexionou para cima acertando-o em sua masculinidade.

- _Sua maldita_! – replicou rouco e tombando para o lado retraindo-se numa posição de dor aguda – Você... _Ahhh_... Burlou o código de ética subliminar que existe entre todos os cavaleiros. _Nunca. Bata. Nesta. Região._

- Desculpe, mas eu desconheço está regra – disse erguendo-se – Vou te dar dez segundos para conseguir respirar novamente e até lá trate de estar de pé... Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco...

Ela não precisou terminar a contagem, apesar da expressão de dor estampado no semblante de Milo este se erguera novamente e preparava-se para lutar.

- Você me deixou realmente irritado, _menina_.

- Então, venha com tudo que puder, _garanhão_ – debochou com uma risada que não parecia ser sua, mediante a nota de atrevimento que estabilizara.

Milo pulou, acertou-a com um golpe de pernas em sua cabeça, levando-a ao chão e depois pulou sobre ela como um leão sobre a presa; eles rolaram por toda a extensão do lugar, levantando o pó e dificultando ainda mais a luta que já não era mais tão "amigável" e passava a se tornar ríspida e claramente, uma espécie de acerto de contas.

- Por que faz tanta questão em me odiar? – perguntou ele acertando um golpe em sua barriga.

- Você sabe muito bem por que! – ela conseguiu joga-lo de costas na direção contrária e agora era ela quem o acertou com um chute na lateral do abdômen para depois fincar suas unhas dolorosamente em seus braços fortes – Vou fazê-lo se arrepender por tudo!

- Não... Arrependo-me de nada. E admita June... – tentou acerta-la com dois socos, mas que foram evitados assim que ela deu um pulo ágil para trás – Você não está mais tão irritada comigo.

- Eu **odeio** você! DETESTO! EU QUERO FURAR SEUS OLHOS, ARRANCAR SUAS ESTRANHAS! ESTÁ ALÉM DE MIM! VOCÊ MATOU MEU MESTRE!

- PÁRE DE REPETIR ISSO!- ele ficou de pé e bradou com fúria, parecendo estar cansando daquela brincadeira toda.

- ASSASSINO!

- Não matei...

- MENTIROSO! – ela se lançou sobre ele com as duas mãos abertas e que foram contidas por ele.

- **NÃO MATEI!** – ele berrou com todas as forças de suas cordas vocais, parecendo violento – PÁRE DE JOGAR A CULPA EM MIM! EU NÃO O MATEI! FOI O CAVALEIRO DE PEIXES QUE DEU O GOLPE DE MINERVA. ALBION E EU LUTAMOS DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL E EU NÃO PEDI PARA QUE AFRODITE FIZESSE AQUILO. COMO FICARIA MEU ORGULHO DE CAVALEIRO SE MEU OPONENTE FOSSE MORTO EM UMA ARMADILHA? DIGA-ME!

Ela tentou acertar um último golpe nele com suas pernas, mas ele revidou com tamanha força que a máscara da amazona voou de seu rosto e se partiu próximo a rocha.

- Mentira... Mentira... Você não... Afrodite... – ela não se importou nem um pouco com o fato de estar sem a máscara, mas algumas lágrimas grossas brotaram de seus olhos e ela sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas, envergonhada por demonstrar sentimentos diante dele – Esse tempo todo e... Você não... – as pérolas salgadas rolavam pela face fracamente bronzeada enquanto um Milo atônito via-a transbordar diante dele.

Fim de briga, as roupas em frangalhos, alguns hematomas a mais e uma história começando a se revelar em detalhes.

- Porque não disse nada?

- Não há orgulho algum em uma vitória alcançada graças a uma emboscada. Eu discuti muito com Afrodite por isso, mas quem sabe, se ele não fizesse nada, eu não estaria aqui agora. Apesar de Albion ser apenas um cavaleiro de prata, seu cosmo se equiparava a de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Ela não parava de chorar e fitar o chão ouvindo aquelas palavras que rasgavam como uma navalha suas fracas idéias.

- A rosa do lado do corpo de Albion... Como fui cega!

- Você não parece ter conversado muito sobre isso, está muito abalada emocionalmente.

Uma pausa.

O silêncio.

Um tapa sonoro ecoou pelo Coliseu vazio e a cabeça de Milo tendeu para o lado. Ele não disse nada, apenas piscou surpreso, depois com rancor virou-se para ela e fez menção de erguer um braço para revidar o guerreiro que o afrontara, mas conteve-se quando viu apenas o rosto de uma moça triste e frustrada pela luta.

- Eu ainda odeio você! – replicou ela com a voz embasbacada.

- Eu sei! – consentiu.

O silêncio caiu e ele apenas ficou observando-a chorar, soluçar e depois de certo tempo limpar a última lágrima.

- Eu sou June de Camaleão, é um prazer conhecê-lo!

- Sou Milo de Escorpião. É uma honra para mim também.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão e o sol forte já os cegava um pouco devido a sua intensidade.

Bom dia, Grécia.

_**continua...**_

* * *


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados. **_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.**_

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **VI**

- Ele viu meu rosto, Marin! Ele viu!

A loira encarava a ruiva com preocupação, quase como se ela estivesse fadada inevitavelmente à desgraça graças aquele ato.

- Isso não poderia ter acontecido... – protelou a outra diante dela enquanto as duas conversavam e andavam pelo santuário.

- Eu sei.

- Porque o desafiou para essa briga idiota?

- E você? Porque não me disse que fora Afrodite a liquidar meu mestre.

- Eu também não sabia dessa história. Deve ter sido um segredo que ficou contido dentro das 12 casas, ele não se espalhou. Mas, Milo deve considerá-la muito...

- Me considerar?

- Convenhamos, ele não tinha obrigação de lhe dizer nada. Ou ele só queria um pouco de paz, ou realmente não quer o seu mal.

- Primeira opção é mais plausível.

- Ele deve ter te batido com violência para sua máscara ter sido arrancada.

- Só senti as dores do golpe depois, estava entretida demais com a luta e devo admitir que não fui muito gentil com ele, mas eu também sei que não lutou com sua força total, foi mais uma brincadeirinha para ele. Ao contrário do que ocorreu comigo, que estava dando tudo de mim.

- Ele é um grande guerreiro – sentenciou à ruiva – Bom, o fato é que ele viu seu rosto. O que quer fazer? Agora que descobriu que ele não assassinou seu mestre vai ficar as voltas para matá-lo? Seria muita perseguição...

- E eu tenho escolha? Matar Shun é que eu não vou!

- Ele também viu seu rosto?

- De um modo muito parecido, a minha máscara também rolou quando Shun foi defender-se de um golpe em que eu apliquei nele.

- June, eu sei que o que eu vou dizer agora contradiz todas as tradições existentes, mas esqueça tudo o que aconteceu.

- O quê? Marin, você não quer que eu simplesmente ignore o fato de...

- Exatamente! É muito mais racional. Você não tem sangue frio o suficiente para matar Shun e nem poder para matar Milo. Esqueça. Ele como um cavaleiro digno não vai refrescar sua memória ao ponto de humilhá-la. Finja que não aconteceu.

- Marin, suas palavras tem sentido, mas eu não sei se posso...

- Você quer ficar igual à Shina? Tentando matar Seiya feito uma louca até desistir de vez? Faça algo por você e esqueça! Agora, vamos mudar de assunto, certo?

June não respondeu, estava preocupada demais para prestar atenção.

- Certo?

- Sim!

- Ótimo, vamos reforçar as fronteiras hoje. Eu vou para a floresta, vá rumo as ruínas.

* * *

- Está muito distraído hoje, Milo. O que é que há? 

- Nada da sua conta! – replicou dando um golpe em seus braços – Continue! Estou cansado de lutar com aqueles cavaleiros inúteis de lá de baixo.

- Soube que você andou arrumando briga com a amazona de camaleão, June.

- Soube errado, ela veio arrumar briga comigo.

- _Ohoho_, e eu que pensava que você não gostasse de brigar com mulheres.

- E não gosto. Esta foi uma das primeiras e últimas. Loira bravinha. Não vamos falar nela, mude o foco – saltou e deu um soco em seu estômago, mal fazendo seu adversário se mexer.

- Sabe que esses golpes não me atingem. Mesmo não usando o cosmo eu ainda posso ser bastante resistente – aplicou um golpe nas pernas do cavaleiro e este saltou para se livrar o mais rápido possível.

- Aldebaran, você é muito presunçoso! – atacou-o nas costas, fazendo o homenzarrão se ajoelhar.

- Ah é? – segurou Milo e aplicou uma chave de braço em seu pescoço.

- _Ufff_, me largue seu... – e usou a força de seu corpo para jogá-lo na direção contrária e de costas sobre o piso frio.

- **Ai**! – ele falou – Continua bom nesse golpe.

- Você também. Vamos dar uma pausa por hoje.

Os dois se sentaram no chão da casa de Touro e tentavam recuperar o fôlego da luta.

- É sempre bom um adversário a altura! – disse Milo com as pernas cruzadas e os braços sobre os joelhos.

- Pensei que tivesse aprendido que com a batalha das doze casas, todo adversário é um adversário.

- De certa forma sim. Acho que vou parar de lutar por hoje e vou dar uma volta pelo santuário. Estou um pouco entediado, terminei todos os livros de minha biblioteca.

- E os da minha também. Deveríamos encomendar mais, uma vez que não podemos sair do santuário.

- _Hunf_, o Mestre Ancião está nos cinco picos, eu não entendo porque temos que mofar aqui.

- Você sabe muito bem o por que.

- _Oh_ sim! Eu lembro de todas as ameaças de guerra. Pelo menos eu me distraia mais quando Camus e Shura estavam aqui.

Ele silenciou-se se lembrando dos companheiros de lutas.

- Droga! – ele pensou – Tudo errado!  
- Foi um choque para todos nós, mas pelo menos Athena está salva.

- Sim! Athena foi salva!

- Se me permite dizer...

- Não permito.

- Mas, eu vou falar mesmo assim! – respondeu divertindo-se – Está muito nervoso nos últimos tempos e você nunca foi assim...

- É o tédio! – confessou dando um suspiro penoso – O máximo que conseguimos sair é até as redondezas e isso está me deixando maluco... Não há nada que me entretenha e bem poucas pessoas me agradam.

- Haverá uma festa na vila essa noite, porque não aparece por lá?

- Acho que não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo... Seguirei o seu conselho.

- Eu, Aiolia e Mu iremos para uma vila de camponeses aqui perto. Dizem que há flores muito bonitas lá, quer ir conosco?

- Não! Eu realmente estou um pouco anti-social agora. Até mais tarde, Aldebaran – ele se levantou, calçou os sapatos e rumou para cima das doze casas.

* * *

- June! – gritou uma das servas vindo ao seu encontro enquanto esta caminhava abaixo do sol escaldante da Grécia – Você é a amazona de camaleão? 

- Sou eu mesma.

- O senhor Milo irá a uma festa hoje à noite e pede para que a senhorita acompanhe-o.

- Como é? Porque ele mesmo não veio falar comigo?

- O senhor Milo é um homem muitíssimo ocupado.

- Pois diga a ele que será impossível meu comparecimento nesta reunião.

- Não seria prudente. Não é de bom tom que uma jovem negue um pedido de um homem poderoso como ele. Isso o desagradará;

- E **me** desagradará acompanha-lo. Leve esta mensagem.

- Ele pediu para que lhe lembrasse o favor que a senhorita o deve.

- E porque motivo ele tem que levar uma garota com ele?

- Bom, é sempre bem vindo uma mulher de braços dados com um homem. Exulta seu status diante dos demais.

- E desbanca o meu, uma amazona de bronze.

- Se é o que quer, levarei a resposta. Mas, recomendaria que fosse ter com ele mais tarde.

- Seguirei seu conselho, senhora. Agora pode ir.

Ela reverenciou-a mecanicamente e segurando a barra da longa túnica, para que não tropeçasse, seguiu seu caminho de volta.

* * *

- Não? 

- Isso meu senhor. A amazona nega com lamento seu pedido tenro.

- Falou que não era prudente?

- Sim!

- Lembrou o favor que ela me deve?

- Também.

- _Hunf_, como é arrogante.

- Se me permite senhor, muitas outras jovens damas não se importariam em fazer companhia ao senhor se fosse do seu agrado. E, os aldeões já estão ficando... _Hum_... Agitados eu suponho.

- Agitados?

- Sim. De todos os cavaleiros dourados, pelo menos um chegou ao matrimonio logo depois do vigésimo aniversário. É quase uma tradição que vem se cumprindo de gerações em gerações. A figura da mulher sempre trouxe bastante segurança aos aldeões...

- E porque não fala isso aos demais? Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia e Shaka também estão livres, leves e soltos. Conte-os sobre isto.

- _Nã- não_ devo. Eles não pediram minha opinião. Se o senhor Milo quiser que eu fale com alguma das servas...

- Não será necessário! Eu mesmo voltarei a procurar June. Obrigado, Úrsula.

A velha serva inclinou-se obediente – gesto que foi aceito com um comprimento de cabeça respeitoso do cavaleiro – e se retirou para, finalmente, cuidar de seus afazeres.

- Mu, você está aí?

O cavaleiro de Áries adentrou a casa de escorpião a passos largos e com certa soberania, avaliando calmamente alicerces tão conhecidos.

- Boa tarde, Milo.

- Boa tarde. Mas, eu pensei que tivesse ido passear por campos floridos com os outros dois desocupados.

- Nós já fomos. A visita foi curta. Andei falando com nosso grande amigo, Aldebaran, e ele comentou sobre você estar amolando a amazona June, não é mesmo?

- Amolar? Como assim? – se fez de desentendido.

- Do pouco que eu me lembro de você, Milo, quando era criança gostava de puxar os cabelos das meninas e vê-las irritadas. Cresceu um pouco e descobriu que o que realmente poderia atordoá-las seria colocar insetos em suas comidas. Tomou ciência que beijos roubados poderiam realmente deixa-las perturbadas e quando atingiu a maioridade conteve-se em desequilibrá-las emocionalmente com falsas promessas.

- De fato, você acertou até certo ponto da história. O final é que é um tanto quanto pedante.

- E agora está atrás de June.

- Não estou atrás dela – exaltou-se – Ela só está me distraindo o suficiente. Francamente, não tenho nada para fazer e apesar de todas as encrencas em que ela me meteu, eu consigo me descontrair com a companhia da amazona. Então, se a sua preocupação é que eu a iluda e depois a descarte...

- Para falar a verdade, não é essa minha preocupação.

- Não? – Milo franziu o cenho e mostrou-se chocado por um instante – Então, qual é o problema?

- Não vá se apaixonar.

O cavaleiro manteve-se sério, para depois exaltar-se e cair da gargalhada.

- _Hahahaha_... Mu, você é tão engraçado. Eu? Apaixonar-me? Francamente... Mas, supondo que essa... AH! Essa idéia louca ocorresse, qual seria o problema?

- O problema é que os cavaleiros devem viver apenas para Athena. Se as amazonas colocam as máscaras para abrir mão de sua feminilidade e se tornarem cavaleiros, nós abrimos mãos de nossas vidas "normais" para zelar por nossa deusa. Eu só quis realçar este ponto para você, pois quem sabe a convivência poderia lhe despertar idéias um tanto quanto pouco propícias ao momento em que o santuário se encontra.

- Bom você estava aí há algum tempo, não ouviu o que Úrsula disse? Os aldeões gostam de casais...

- Mas, uma coisa é o que os aldeões aprovam e outra são as regras milenares dentro do clã dos cavaleiros.

- Mu, você parece um velho ancião me falando como me portar. Independente disso, desrespeito apenas a minha pessoa. Não seria nada prudente você querer me dar lições de vida.

- Não é lição, Milo. E pense desta forma, é para o seu bem.

- Claro que é – replicou sarcástico.

- Que bom que compreendeu – recuou na direção da porta.

- Mas, Mu, só para deixar as coisas realmente claras e, por mais que nos conheçamos há algum tempo, não se intrometa na minha vida particular.

- Com todo o prazer!

* * *

A noite chegou amena e o corpo de June pedia desesperadamente por uma boa noite de sono. As olheiras fundas por trás da máscara, a pele queimada pelo sol escaldante, as juntas dos joelhos rangiam timidamente e sua coluna estralava sem parar. 

- _Por favor, corpo. Agüente até eu chegar em casa _– pensou consigo mesma e se apresando quando avistou a tímida cabana ao longe. Abriu a porta, arrancou os sapatos, a armadura e se lançou aos lençóis macios de sua cama, soltando um gemido prazeroso ao saber que poderia dormir.

Conseguiu desmaiar por meia hora, como uma pedra, apenas um imenso espaço negro preencheu sua mente enquanto ela se mantinha nessas condições. Para sua infelicidade batida insistentes na porta a trouxeram de volta para o interior de sua casa.

- Quem é? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Não conto!

Ela revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz que lhe falava do lado de fora da casa.

- Certo, então eu não abro!

- Nesse caso, eu entro por conta própria! – ameaçou forçar a maçaneta.

- **NÃO**!

- Por quê? Não está composta?

Ela suspirou fundo e penalizada consigo mesma disse por fim:

- Entre logo!

Milo apareceu trajando um bonito conjunto branco e que lhe caia muito bem, realçando incrivelmente seu corpo bronzeado e esculpido por algum deus de muito bom gosto.

- O que você quer?

- Já passamos dessa fase. Sinceramente, é deprimente ver que sou sempre eu que tenho que te procurar. Ninguém diria que você se preocupa comigo.

- E não me preocupo.

- Não seja fria! Contudo, eu não vim falar disso. Já está pronta?

- Pronta?

- Eu sei muito bem que você recebeu o recado.

- Ah sei, aquele recado amistoso; _June, você me acompanha na festa de hoje à noite. Assinado: Milo._

- Exatamente. Desculpe por não ir falar com você pessoalmente, mas eu estava ocupado.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- O que? Seu jeito de contrariada me diverte um pouco e você não é uma pessoa ruim, e por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, eu também sou divertido.

- Fale a verdade, você me parece entediado.

- Sim!

- Então, eu sou uma distração?

- Mais ou menos, mas podemos conversar, espairecer. E eu achei que nós tínhamos começado do zero.

- Eu também acho que começamos – ela replicou calmamente sentando-se em sua cama.

- Não forçarei nada. Se quiser ver uma festa tradicionalmente grega, apareça na vila mais tarde. Acho que algumas amazonas poderão estar presentes. Só diga que está comigo.

- Por quê?

- Você entenderá lá.

* * *

June não encontrou Marin aquela noite e nem Shina -, mas tinha uma leve impressão de onde ela poderia estar; Provavelmente em peregrinação ao túmulo de Cássius. 

O que foi uma surpresa foi o sumiço da amazona de águia, pois esta mantinha hábitos muito caseiros e dentro dos conformes.

Neste caso não teria quem a acompanhasse a Vila e nem informações de como era esse tipo de festa, apesar de já ter ouvido falar bastante sobre a comemoração, feita pelos descentes do lugar e pessoas simples, mantendo os hábitos culturais da região. Agora, por que não ficar em casa dormindo? Bem, Milo já tinha a acordado mesmo e ela ficara com uma insônia repentina – o que a surpreendeu consideravelmente.

Não se empolgou com a idéia de colocar um vestido, mas suas vestes de treinamento não combinavam nem um pouco com a ocasião. Vestiu uma espécie de túnica que chegava ao comprimento de seus joelhos e apesar da roupa não ter manga esta cobria parte de seus ombros. Atípico, porém compreensível.

Chegou ao lugar que estava apinhado de cavaleiros, aldeões, algumas crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro e idosos retirados em um canto mais afastado, só observando o movimento. O que diferenciava de uma festa qualquer eram as músicas, a fogueira quente ao centro e os risos e sons altos. Era quase folclórico o estilo e as roupas das pessoas, a julgar apenas pelas tradições mantidas ali, seria até impossível aproximar uma época para o acontecimento daquela festa.

_- Os gregos são pessoas bem animadas. _– pensou June.

- Hei, senhorita. O que faz aqui? Está acompanhada por alguém? – perguntou um cavaleiro que aparentava ser um pouco mais velho do que ela e estava acompanhado de outros dois que a olhavam com curiosidade.

- Não, digo, sim...

- Ela está comigo! Podem deixar que eu cuido de acompanha-la na festa.

- Já que insiste.

- Não se incomodem – replicou um Milo sarcástico oferecendo o braço para ela que não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre o caso. Aceitou e ponto final, caminhou na direção oposta.

- Eles fizeram alguma piada de mau gosto com você? – perguntou ele logo após de saírem do local.

- Não.

- Então, menos mal. Eu já estava achando que você não vinha.

- Acho que é o que eu deveria ter feito.

Eles soltaram os braços após ficarem a uma distância consideravelmente aceitável.

- Foi por isso que mandou disser que eu estava com você?

- Segurança nunca é demais e eu me sinto satisfeito em saber que serei o assunto das donzelas do tricô na semana que vem: _Mas, quem era aquela loira estranha que estava acompanhada do cavaleiro Milo na festa? _

- Você é ruim nesse ponto – ela confessou espantada como poderia ter pensado que Milo estivesse preocupada com sua segurança - Marin está aqui?

- A amazona de águia? Não! Os únicos que vieram foram eu, Mu e Aldebaran.

- Aiolia de leão também não está?

- Não.

Ela refletiu por um momento, virando a cabeça para o chão tentando se fixar em um ponto para pensar.

- Nem mesmo Shaka veio, mas este nem nos preocupamos mais em convidar para se distrair.

- Quem?

- _Han_, eu apresento-o em uma outra ocasião. Ele é o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem.

Eles encontraram Mu e Aldebaran que estavam sentados em cadeiras afastadas, conversando com alguns locais e parecendo surpreendentemente á vontade.

- Ele é... Enorme – exclamou a garota fitando o cavaleiro de touro.

- Todos dizem isso. Venha, vou apresentá-lo.

Eles se aproximaram da dupla.

- Boa noite, June. Que surpresar agradável – saudou Mu cortes.

- Quem é essa jovem? – perguntou o homenzarrão admirado com a beleza incomum da loira.

- Esta é June de camaleão – presidiu Milo.

- _Ah_! A amazona que te deu uns socos merecidos? Já ouvi falar muito de você. Sou Aldebaran – apresentou-se humildemente. Pelo jeito, era um hábito dos cavaleiros de ouro não ostentarem seus títulos em vão.

- Encantada! – cumprimentou.

- Estava falando com Mu á respeito dessas bebidas, são bem fortes e pesadas.

- Mas, são gostosas. Eu não recomendaria para uma moça tão nova.

- Já tomei bebidas bem fortes, não teria problema em experimentar.

June e Milo sentaram em cadeiras e conversaram agradavelmente durante algum tempo. Era divertido ter uma pessoa como a garota de companhia. Ela tinha bom papo, uma mente expansiva e conhecia até algumas piadas impuras, hábitos da ilha de Andrômeda que era ocupada com uma população, essencialmente constituída por homens.

A noite foi passando no grupo ao canto, uma conversa sem polimentos, fácil, prática. A parte mais prazerosa é que além de tudo ela não se preocupava com termos menos adequados, apesar de prezar a boa educação, não tinha tantos recalques. Às vezes a loira se afastava só para poder beber sua bebida em paz, uma vez que tinha que retirar a máscara para fazê-lo.

Transcorrido umas duas horas desde a chegada da amazona, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se do bando e segurou Milo firmemente pelo braço.

- Milo, foi aqui que você se escondeu. Você quer dançar o _Ballo ¹? _

- Seria ótimo. Eu já volto – ele ergueu-se e se deixou ser guiado pela moça.

- Esse Milo... – praguejou Aldebaran.

- Pelo jeito, as moças não dão sossego para ele – disse June comentando interessada.

- Ele sempre foi muito requisitado. Como já te disse uma vez, Milo tem lábia suficiente para convencer qualquer um a fazer das mais diversas coisas.

- E vocês? Não gostam de dançar?

- Eu adoro, mas eu não pego o jeito desta dança curiosa – exclamou o brasileiro indicando com um aceno de cabeça a enorme roda que tinha se formado ao redor de uma fogueira e que todos dançavam com alegria e cantavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Aiolia devia ter vindo, faz anos que não vimos uma comemoração desse nível – comentou Mu fitando a roda com um sorriso tamborilando nos lábios.

- O que estão comemorando?

- É uma oferenda a Athena, também por ela estar viva e tudo o mais.

- June! Venha cá, você tem que dançar isto! – Milo retornou ofegante e parecendo extasiado – Vai gostar – puxou-a pelo braço e já a levantava da cadeira.

- O que? Não! Milo, eu não sei dançar.

- Nem eu! – mentiu arteiro.

- Me deixa aqui, eu estou bem. Não!

Mas já era tarde e ela se encontrava no meio de uma enorme roda com vários outros casais prontos para iniciarem um novo tipo de dança.

- Por que você me faz passar por essas coisas?

- Eu precisava de um par e você me pareceu com um olhar tão perdido lá naquele canto. E festa grega sem música e dança não é uma festa grega.

A música iniciou uma mistura de diversos instrumentos e de sons e timbres, deixou-a tão insegura que não sabia como se portar.

- Como eu...

- Não tenha medo de errar – ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura enquanto a outra segurava a outra no ar – Só siga os meus passos e ponha sua alma para fora.

A música agitada começou e uma mistura de passos agitados, giros e pulos rápidos, eles rodopiaram, June pisou algumas vezes no pé de Milo que apenas reclamou sem se importar muito.

O ritmo ficava progressivamente mais rápido e eles se divertiam gozando com a cara dos outros casais e passeando pelo enorme espaço, sendo vigiados pelos olhares curiosos.

- Mais rápido agora, June. Eu vou aumentar o passo.

- Não, devagar. É sério... **MILO!**

Ele não deu muita atenção, aumentando a agilidade de seus movimentos, vendo-a quase tropeçar e se aproximar cada vez mais de seu corpo – mais para ser levada do que para dançar.

- Quer sentir a sensação de voar por um instante? – perguntou entre risos e um desafio.

- Faça como QUISER! – sentiu o chão faltar, duas mãos a segurarem firmemente e a erguer no ar, dando uma volta com ela no mesmo lugar e quando ela retornou ao solo, como se desequilibrou, teve que se aparar no peito de Milo que parecia ter adivinhado que isso ia acontecer. E ao invés de bronquear, ela riu com a situação.

- Do que está rindo? – ele perguntou com um sorriso que se transformava em risada e que figurava em seus lábios.

- Eu nunca fiz isso em toda minha vida! _Haha_... É divertido! – ela deu um soco leve na parte frontal dos ombros dele enquanto seus pés, ainda meio moles, tentavam se sustentar.

- _Hei_ rapaz! Não vá matar a moça hein?! Hahaha... – gritaram um grupo composto por homens e mulheres divertidas que bebiam e batiam palmas no ritmo da dança tradicional, vendo-os bailar.

- Continuem! Continuem! – clamavam as pessoas e algumas crianças que fora da roda tentavam copiar a coreografia improvisada de todos os dançarinos de um modo geral.

Atenderam aos pedidos já um pouco mais entusiasmados, o álcool já tinha provocado um efeito animador em seus corpos e eles prosseguiram incessantes por todo o local. Um tempo depois já podiam se ouvir os primeiros pratos sendo quebrados em sinal de boa sorte, ao sinal do fim da primeira dança.

Eles não se importaram muito e prosseguiram ao som da animada e tradicional musical, que Milo interpretava com destreza. E mesmo depois que Aldebaran e Mu foram embora eles continuaram lá, por pelo menos até o dia começar a clarear.

* * *

June estava em frangalhos, não dava para saber se ela tinha saído de uma festa ou de uma guerra, estando esta completamente abobada pela bebida, não agüentando dar mais um passo sequer. 

Solução: Milo a colocou sobre as costas – já que esta se recusou a ser levada no colo – enlaçou os braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço e a carregava meio encurvado para que esta não caísse.

Ele também parecia cansado, bocejando constantemente, mas apesar disso, ambos conversavam.

- Isso é que é diversão! _Hahaha_; – clamava June.

- E você queria ficar em casa dormindo.

- Só desta vez... – ela soluçou discretamente -... Eu vou concordar com você. Onde aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?

- Eu sou grego, certo?! Meio que... – bocejo –... Nasce com a gente. Sei lá, tradição, costumes...

- _Hum_... Muito obrigada, Milo. Acho que eu estava enganada com relação a sua pessoa, você até que é legal. E vir a essa festa paga minha dívida com você!

- Que raios de dívida é essa que só você sai ganhando? Eu não obtive lucros.

- Minha companhia é o lucro. Certo?

- Certo! – desistiu de argumentar uma vez que o sono já o arrebatava.

Ele não respondeu mais nada, mas sorriu ao ouvir aquilo e depois pararam de se falar até certo percurso do caminho, pois ela parecia ter adormecido devido ao sono e o contato do corpo quente.

- Bom dia, June! – disse Milo quinze minutos depois enquanto a cobria em sua cabana e a devolvia de volta para casa, sã e salva.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota:** **¹ **_Ballo:_dança folclórica grega.

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados.**_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.**_

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **VII**

Era de se supor – já há algum tempo – que tal situação fosse ocorrer. June ia até as doze casas quase todos os dias para conversar com Mu, Aldebaran e Milo – com quem ela já estava muito mais dócil, ainda mais depois da sublime dança que a extasiou de verdade.

- Você nunca havia dançado? – perguntou Milo enquanto arrumava alguns livros em sua biblioteca e era seguido por June com o olhar, que estava disposta do outro lado do local, alisando as lombadas dos exemplares.

- É claro que já, mas não daquela forma: bêbada e extrovertida.

- Devia ficar assim mais vezes, parecia que não se divertia há séculos.

- E foi mesmo... Você tem muitos livros por aqui – ela comentou afastando-se da prateleira progressivamente e olhando para cima para admirar a coleção, sem querer, acabou batendo costa com costa no dono da casa.

- **Ai**! Desculpe! – replicaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo em seguida.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou com curiosidade vendo o livro um pouco desgastado que ele segurava.

- Uma dedicatória; ganhei este de Camus, o cavaleiro de Aquário, no dia que me consagrei cavaleiro. Não só eu, mas ele também.

- Vocês deviam ser muito amigos... O que deu a ele?

- Uma gaita, _hahaha_, ele até tentou tocar para me deixar menos desapontado, mas logo no começo eu mesmo pedi para que ele parasse. - Porque não deu um livro para ele?

- Digamos que eu queria dar algo que ele fosse se dedicar. Nunca vou esquecer da cara dele; torceu o nariz, deu um sorriso amarelo e depois guardou discretamente no papel de embrulho enquanto perguntava: _Isso é alguma piada?_

- Ele é o mestre daquele garoto loiro que está na fonte de Athena, não é?

- É sim.

- É por isso que vai visitá-lo todos os dias?

- Também. Eu sei o quanto Hyoga representava para Camus e o quanto Camus representava para Hyoga. Digamos que eu me sinto como uma espécie de padrinho irritante – ele sorri – Sempre quis ter um pupilo.

- E por que não começa um treinamento com alguém logo?

- Por que não achei o rapaz certo para passar meus ensinamentos e, ainda não é hora, vou fazer isso algum dia... E você? Não quer um discípulo?

- Ou uma discípula.

- Pode ser, mas eu supus que iria preferir um garoto, assim como Shun.

- Assim como Shun?

- Você deve ter sido um pouco mãe dele, como você me contou. E as mulheres têm esse instinto maternal.

- Não exatamente, uma espécie de irmã e ele era um rapaz muito sozinho e eu também.

_- Ah!_ – ele emudeceu por um tempo afastando-se sob o pretexto de avaliar alguns livros que estavam dispostos em uma escrivaninha pouco distante. – Não está mais sozinha! – proferiu virando-se de perfil – Agora pegue este livro – jogou-o com rapidez e ela o pegou no ar.

- _Shakeaspeare?_

- Quer entender o mundo? Leia os clássicos – ele sorriu – Acho que vai gostar desse. Já o leu?

- Nã-não! – respondeu parecendo um pouco envergonhada, com medo de parecer alienada perante aquela biblioteca monstruosa.

- Pode pegar outros se quiser. Tenho desde Dostoievski até Sófocles.

- Pelo jeito você também teve tempo de se instruir muito bem.

- Na verdade, eu nasci primeiro por isso fiz mais coisas que você, não fique tão surpresa. _Ah!_ Mu e Camus já leram bem mais que eu; ainda faltam algumas obras na minha coleção. Se quiser literatura brasileira eu posso pedir ao Aldebaran uma adaptação. Têm coisas bem interessantes vindos de diversos países.

- Eu vou começar com este e tentarei arranjar um tempo para ler.

- Seria ótimo para você, é bem interessante. Comece com algo que te agrade. _Hunf,_ eu lembro que quando era discípulo não tinha tempo para nada, só depois que ganhei a armadura de ouro é que adquiri meu espaço.

- E o seu mestre? Como era?

- _AH!_ Um mulherengo louco de pedra, mas era muito sábio e forte.

- _Hum_... isso explica tudo.

- Não tente insinuar nada. Quer comer algo?

- Não. Já está na hora de descer e voltar aos meus afazeres.

- Certo! você volta ainda hoje?

- Não, mas saia um pouco dessa toca de coruja e aparece lá embaixo.

- Com tanta meiguice, quem sou eu para recusar? – replicou irônico.

- Milo, há alguém na casa de virgem?

- Hãn? – perguntou sem prestar muita atenção – Sim, por quê?

- Eu sempre passo por lá e apesar de sentir um cosmo brando, ninguém me impede de atravessar a sexta casa para chegar até aqui;

- É Shaka, eu já o avisei que ás vezes você poderia passar por lá, então ele fica recluso em seus aposentos. Mas, acredite, ele está sempre te vigiando. Por isso, não tente estragar a pintura por farra ou...

- Quem você pensa que eu sou?

- June de Camaleão. E é por isso mesmo que eu falo.

- Faz uma imagem errada. Tome seu livro, já terminei de ler!

- E o que achou? – perguntou tomando-o entre as mãos.

- Bonito! – sintetizou.

- E agora? O que quer fazer?

- Nada, eu só vim conversar. Shina treina muito e eu não quero atrapalhar; Marin tem estado nas nuvens e então só sobrou você de companhia.

- E você acha que eu não tenho mais nada que fazer?

- Milo, admita você é um ocioso.

_- Oh!_ Que injúria. Mas, venha cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ele subiu os degraus que davam ao andar superior e foi acompanhado pela loira que parecia um tanto quanto desconfiada de onde poderia estar indo. Passaram por um corredor e chegaram a um alpendre de pedra trabalhada e que circundava todo o telhado da casa de escorpião pelas laterais; podiam ver todo o santuário lá embaixo enquanto o vento seco passava por seus corpos. June sentiu uma sensação incrível de poder, liberdade e frescor.

- Aqui é...

- Aqui é! – concordou Milo fechando os olhos e deixando se levar pela sensação inebriante – Precisava ver minha cara quando me mudei para cá. Foi indescritível. E tem que ver a vista da casa de peixes, o melhor loteamento das doze casas – sorriu novamente e abrindo os olhos.

- Você tem um pouco de sorte – replicou sentindo os cabelos balançarem e sua franja ir de encontro a sua testa com selvageria.

Quando virou o rosto viu Milo encarando seu rosto com uma expressão que lhe despertava curiosidade, mesclava o riso e o neutro, o amistoso e o algo mais, o lúdico e a seriedade. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele era a paz também era o soco no estômago, pois ele ainda a inspirava tristeza.

- O que está olhando? – ela perguntou de súbito.

- Uma loira petulante e engraçada. E você? O que vê?

- Vejo o belo... Santuário de Athena – completou rapidamente e virando o rosto para ver tudo lá embaixo.

- É o que quer? Admirar?

- Sim.

- Então, que seja feita a sua vontade – ele se apoiou com os cotovelos nas pedras que funcionavam para aparar o corpo das pessoas quando elas subissem ali em cima.

- Um dia você me mostra...

- O quê?

- A visão da casa de Afrodite.

- Vou pensar.

- Vamos juntos ver os cavaleiros de bronze amanhã?

- Por mim tudo bem...

_Continua..._

* * *


	8. Capítulo VIII

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os seus direitos reservados.**_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.**_

**

* * *

**

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo** VIII**

June e Milo andavam lado a lado pela floresta e a companhia um do outro era algo muito apreciado por ambas as partes. Era até engraçado imaginar que há algumas semanas atrás eles ainda se engalfinhavam no coliseu. E o episódio nunca mais fora mencionado, como uma espécie de código entre os dois.

- Hoje eles liberaram as visitas, semana passada não tivemos a mesma sorte.

- Diga por você, eu entrei numa boa.

- Esqueci-me que você é _VIP_!

- _Haha_, não inveje minha posição. Ela é tão tola que nem parece representar essa autoridade toda. Antes todos fossem sinceros, sei que muitos deles não me suportam.

- E não é para menos. Você não é dos mais abertos.

- Desculpe-me se não sou tão bom quanto Mu.

- Desculpas aceitas.

- Não era isso que eu queria ouvir.

- _Ah!_ Fique quieto, mal consigo ouvir meus pensamentos com você tagarelando tolices.

- Você pensa?

Ela lançou um olhar furtivo e cheio de interpretações.

- Não fique brava, você foi quem começou. – se aproximou dela, segurou-a pelo braço e depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça, seus lábios tocando os fios de cabelos loiros e finos. June ficou estática, mas ele não se abalou com o gesto, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Alguma coisa errada? – ele replicou – Não se preocupe isso não quer dizer nada. Foi mais casto que um beijo de irmão.

- Eu não pensei nada – defendeu-se.

- Ah é? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso – Neste caso, aprece-se. Estamos atrasados. – e disparou logo à frente.

Algum tempo depois estavam mais uma vez diante da casa onde os cavaleiros de bronze ainda se recuperavam da batalha das doze casas. Um evento lamentável e que provocara efeitos inexplicáveis em vários indivíduos relacionados direta ou indiretamente.

- Vamos entrar – falou o homem chamando a garota que se mostrava pensativa diante da simplória construção de pedra.

Ele empurrou a porta e abriu-a dando espaço para que ela entrasse primeiro, o que a chocou um pouco, não estava acostumada com regras de etiqueta. Estava especialmente atencioso naquela manhã e isso até a assustava um pouco.

Ela adentrou o recinto que estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: escuro, com uma cortina mal fechada que permitiam raios de luz iluminassem parcialmente o lugar, podia-se ver a poeira a dançar lenta e os cavaleiros pálidos, quase dados como mortos. Milo fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo-a se assustar. Ele a empurrou levemente para que desse passagem, já que eles evitavam falar no lugar, a impressão era de que todos estavam dormindo.

Ela mirou o rosto dos demais – até já se afeiçoara a eles graças às histórias que ouvira e de tanto ir lá velos -, cobriu Ikki com uma manta que se encontrava ao pé de seu leito e que era usado em noites frias. Shiryu estava com uma franja incomoda cobrindo parte de seus olhos, devido ao tempo que estava ali o cabelo crescera, então levou a mão a testa do dragão e puxou-a para trás com o intuito de proporcionar, quem sabe, conforto. Seiya parecia bem e por isso não se atreveu a incomodá-lo – _Zeus permita que eles levantem! – _Hyoga estava recebendo uma atenção especial de Milo que já se sentara, como era de costume, em um banco que ficava ao pé da cama do loiro.

Por fim, ela se aproximou de seu querido Shun, sentando-se em um espaço sobre o colchão, ao lado de seu corpo inerte. Respirava tão fraco, suas faces ainda tão descoloradas... Imagem que já se tornara habitual. Tocou a tez alva com um sorriso muito próximo do maternal, e pensar que há duas semanas estava aos prantos ali.

Perguntou-se, afinal, o que sentira por Shun? Será que o sentimento que ela nutria pelo cavaleiro na ilha de Andrômeda era reflexo de um instinto fraternal ou simplesmente o claustro a empurrava inconscientemente para os braços dele? Apesar de tudo, de amá-lo – sim, amá-lo – de um jeito dócil e indescritível, não tinha nada a ver com atração física, apesar de o rapaz ser estonteantemente belo. Era tão platônico quanto carnal e porque será que estaria pensando nisso agora, já que em outros dias pareceria mais uma viúva a se debulhar em lágrimas?

- Você vai ficar bom, meu querido!

No outro canto do aposento:

- Hyoga, quanto tempo será que vai bancar o belo adormecido? Se pensas que eu vou te dar um beijo para você acordar, está enganado! – proferia Milo em tom gozador, dando um meio sorriso e pensando que se ele estivesse acordado ambos estariam dando risada da comparação – Você foi um oponente teimoso, quero que você acorde logo para que possamos praticar juntos e Athena deve sentir falta de vocês no Japão. Todos nós de um modo geral... – ele virou de perfil para ver o que a loira fazia e se deparou com a moça repousando a cabeça sobre o tronco de Shun e isso o fez repreende-la.

- Sua tarada, vai molestá-lo na minha frente é?

- O coração dele está tão fraquinho – ela disse com um tom de voz quase inaudível e depois ela voltou a posição inicial, a cascata loira demorando um pouco mais para seguir o trajeto de volta – Estou tão preocupada, ele parece ser mais frágil que os outros, acho que será o último a acordar.

E apesar dela não dizer mais nada, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça parecendo um animal ferido.

Apesar da visão de tê-la sobre o corpo de Shun ter provocado uma sensação de desgosto horrível, ele se ergueu, prostrou-se ao seu lado e com a mão em forma de concha depositou-a sobre a cabeça. Ela cambaleou para trás; ele se sentou ao seu lado e permitiu que se encostasse ao seu peito.

- Você também deve ter o seu lado paternal.

- Acho que um pouco sim. Eu sei que, no fundo, eu te devo algo. Espero que um dia me perdoe no íntimo de sua alma.

- Vou tentar cada dia um pouco mais matar esse rancor dentro de mim.

Passaram mais uma meia hora velando-os, até que na hora de ir embora, ela foi até as janelas e empurrou as cortinas de vez, deixando generosa quantidade de luz banhar os corpos.

- Cansei de trevas, eles vão querer um vestígio de que estão vivos quando acordarem.

Milo sorriu e a conduziu, mais uma vez, para fora.

* * *

- E ele parece estar mais dócil do que nunca. 

- Fala de Milo ou de Aiolia?

- O escorpião, esse parece ser bem mais fácil de amansar do que o leão. Este está nas nuvens e há dias não o vejo.

- Me sinto uma velha fofoqueira, Aldebaran.

- Você não está um pouco novo demais para ter crises com relação a sua idade.

- _Haha_, tem razão.

- E como vai, Kiki?

- Recebi uma mensagem telepática dele, está muito bem no Japão. E fascinado com as crianças de um orfanato que a fundação _Graad_ mantém. Disse que joga bola todo dia. Eu acho bom, pelo menos se entretém com algo mais útil e não tem tempo para peraltices.

- Não seja injusto, Mu. Sabe que ele é um garoto muito responsável.

- Absolutamente. Mas, eu era mais.

- Sim, você era casmurro.

Ele sorriu antes de digerir de uma vez só um gole de chá:

- E Shaka?

- O que tem?

- Está vivo ainda?

- Esperamos que sim, ele também nunca mais foi me visitar. Mas, espere! Alguém se aproxima... – ele concentrou-se para poder identificar a pessoa que se encontrava perto da escadaria das doze casas – _Hum..._ Quem eu imaginei.

- Alô? Alguém em casa? – uma voz feminina ecoou pelos corredores da casa de Áries.

- Marin, estou nos fundos, pode vir até aqui.

Um tempo depois a amazona despontou na entrada de forma tímida, porém decidida.

- Como estão?

- Agora que você chegou, estamos melhores – anunciou Aldebaran sorrindo docemente.

- Ouvi boatos de que você anda ganhando flores de menininhas das aldeias vizinhas – comentou iniciando uma conversa.

- _Haha_, Aiolia lhe contou? Fiquei surpreso, em geral as pessoas se assustam com meu tamanho, mas aquela garota é realmente graciosa**¹**.

- Você poderia ter ido conosco – argumentou o tibetano.

- Eu não me meto em assuntos dos cavaleiros de ouro, era uma visita de cortesia e eu já fui muito aquele povoado.

- Não me diga que só passou aqui por passar e pretende ir até a casa de leão, eu já me sinto deixado de lado – falou o homenzarrão encenando com destreza uma cena de tristeza e comoção.

- Touro, não seja melodramático – pediu a ruiva constrangida – E eu não vou tanto à casa de leão assim.

- É que se tornou um hábito seu e de June fazerem esse tipo de trajeto.

- June?

- Ela tem conversado muito com Milo ultimamente, parece que superaram as desavenças. Mas, você não sabia?

- Em que universos diferentes vocês andaram metidas?

- O universo dos treinos longos e árduos.

- _Oh_ sim, conhecemos. – confirmaram em sincronia.

- Perdoe-me meus modos, sente-se e nos acompanhe a mesa.

- Acho que será reconfortante. Fui ver Seiya e os outros hoje, acho que ele não demorará a acordar...

- Pode ser que sim, tomara que você esteja certa.

- Mu, sabe o que me ocorreu? – perguntou o brasileiro

- O que?

- Acho que em virtude dos novos laços de amizade estabelecidos e para trazer bons fluídos para a recuperação dos cavaleiros de bronze nós deveríamos fazer uma reunião particular.

- Reunião?

- É! Comer uns petiscos e abrir um bom vinho. Afinal, somos em poucos agora – sua voz tornou-se etérea – Marin, você aceitaria o convite?

- Com o maior prazer.

- Ótimo. Amanhã á noite. Chamamos Milo, Aiolia, Shaka, Marin e June.

- June?

- A garota é boa de papo.

- Touro, você não estaria interessado nela, estaria? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada.

- _Haha_, não. Apesar de ela ser encantadora não a considero nada mais do que uma boa humorista e eu não quero correr o risco de morrer envenenado no meio da noite – tomou mais um gole de seu chá.

- Para mim está ótimo! – apressou em acrescentar Mu – Que tal falar com Aiolia e fazermos à reunião na casa dele?

- Poderia ser na minha – contrapôs o outro – Eu não me importo.

- Mas, pelo menos ele não inventará desculpas para não vir. Sabe como o leão gosta de sua vida solitária e ele não vai fugir de um encontro em sua própria casa.

- Acho que não vai se opor.

- Até porque estou com pena de Milo e Shaka que tem que descer tantos degraus todos os dias. Pelo menos eu tenho um bom vizinho;

- Eu sei! – disse Aldebaran brincalhão.

- Obrigada pelo convite, eu avisarei June. Tenho que ir, até amanhã á noite.

- Até!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota:** ¹ Referência a uma cena da Saga de Hades – Fase Santuário. 


	9. Capítulo IX

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.**_

**

* * *

**

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo** IX**

A idéia de uma comemoração entre poucos amigos foi algo difícil de ser acatado pela amazona de camaleão.

- Não está correto! – ela repetia incessantemente – Eles são homens, não podemos nos trancar em suas dependências e nos deixar ser regadas por dose generosa de bebida alcoólica.

- Baco se ofenderia! – replicou Marin em tom sarcástico – Ainda bem que você não deve nada ao deus do vinho.

- Marin, você não parece estar dando a devida atenção.

- Estou sim, mas bem menos incomodada que você.

- Como...

- Pretende se embrenhar nos lençóis de algum deles?

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Então, não se preocupe. Agora, pode me fazer um favor? Abra a porta do meu guarda-roupa e procure no fundo uma caixa de madeira, ache uma agulha e um carretel vermelho – dizia enquanto, com um alfinete, dava pontos em uma blusa de aspecto corriqueiro.

June ergueu-se de seu banco, caminhou até o fundo da casa da amazona de águia e fez o que foi pedido. Retornou com os acessórios requisitados e prostrou-se novamente no lugar onde estava momentos antes.

- Além do que, não temos que contar a ninguém que vamos à casa dos cavaleiros de ouro á noite. Ou você já contou a Shina?

- Eu tive receio que ela não fosse muito amistosa. Há tempos ela me trata como uma espécie de traidora.

- Traidora?

- Sim. E eu não entendo por que.

- Sequer consegue imaginar? Ela te trata assim por causa de sua relação com Milo. Acredite, ela não me trata muito melhor que você, apesar de finalmente termos nos acertado.

- Relação com Milo?

- Vocês estão andando muito juntos, no mínimo ela acha que você se entregou ao papo mole dele e abriu mão da vingança por seu mestre. Há coisa que nunca vai entender e eu sei também que ela não perdoou totalmente Aiolia pelo que fez a Cassius.

Enfiou a linha na agulha, agulha na blusa e começou a coser com destreza.

- Se não tivesse sido amazona, deveria ter sido psicóloga. Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Eu não sei, eu só imagino que seja assim. Mas, ela não é uma pessoa que me faça muita falta.

- Ás vezes eu penso que ninguém te faz falta.

- Seiya faz – replicou com veemência – Você quer algum tipo de ajuda com suas vestimentas?

- Não.

- Então, acho melhor você me deixar sozinha. Por favor.

- Certo! Até mais tarde – June saiu pela porta sem pressa e seguiu seu caminho para sua casa.

Compreendia essa necessidade de Marin de ás vezes, se isolar. Era um traço a mais de sua personalidade, tempo que a ruiva dedicava para suas meditações, por isso não se importou tanto com o fato de ser expulsa do lugar;

Concentrou-se em seus problemas:

"_- Vocês estão andando muito juntos, no mínimo ela acha que você se entregou ao papo mole dele e abriu mão da vingança por seu mestre"._

Isso era mentira, por que perdoaria Milo sem um motivo? Apenas aceitou sua amizade – e com relutância – após descobrir que quem efetivamente havia liquidado seu mestre fora Afrodite de peixes, e não ele.

Chegou a casa e qual foi sua surpresa quando encontrou um enorme caixa retangular em cima da mesa. Assustou-se, olhou em volta e com uma sobrancelha erguida posicionou-se diante do pacote que tinha um bilhete sobre ele:

"_Espero que aprecie. Milo_".

Presente? Para mim? Há quantos anos que não ganhava um mimo sequer, qualquer coisa, até mesmo um elogio? Um, dois, três, quatro... realmente, fazia tempo.

Abriu a caixa, tirou um papel de seda e surpreendeu-se quando viu a adorável surpresa que a aguardava. Uma túnica branca e comprida – com caimento até o pé – e que era trabalhada com linho na barra. Era leve, algo que poderia dar à impressão de estar nua tamanha a maciez do tecido. Os detalhes do busto eram franzidos até a cintura e um fino fio dourado que parecia uma corda servia para ornamentar a região e delinear os quadris.

Não resistiu a tentação de experimentá-lo, parecia um daqueles vestidos que as princesas dos contos de fadas usavam, mulheres bonitas e doces trajavam e andavam com classe elegância em bailes que ela nunca sequer poderia se dar ao luxo de um dia freqüentar. Abriu a porta de seu guarda - roupa que tinha um espelho de tamanho mediano incrustado, andou para trás e pode se mirar de corpo inteiro, segurando os cabelos com as próprias mãos para poder apreciar o caimento do vestido.

_Sou eu?_ – perguntou June tocando seu reflexo no espelho e depois retirando a máscara – _Acho que eu sou bonita_ – disse com um sorriso terno, sentindo-se encabulada por conseguir dizer isso e sem graça, como se sentisse uma exibicionista.

Refletiu: Milo deu o vestido porque gostaria que ela o usasse na reunião daquela noite, mas não sabia que a ocasião merecesse algo tão tradicional. Mediante de tal situação só tinha uma coisa a se fazer...

* * *

- Ela o que? – perguntava-se Milo ouvindo atentamente as palavras da serva que vinha lhe trazer um recado. 

- E-e-ela mandou devolver o vestido, senhor – replicou evitando encara-lo com receio de que ele descontasse sua frustração nela – Ela agradece sua hospitalidade, mas não acha de bom tom aceitar presentes de um homem e por isso... Senhor Milo, senhor Milo!

Este pulou de sua confortável poltrona e seguiu a passos largos para fora da casa de escorpião e descendo apressadamente as escadarias das doze casas.

_- Por que ela não pode aceitar um único agrado? Porque é tão difícil? _– perguntava-se transtornado e descendo rapidamente – _Vou conversar com ela, vamos ver se não aceita meus presentes._

- Olá – replicou a amazona cortes permitindo que Milo adentrasse, mais uma vez, sua casa.

- Porque não aceitou o vestido que lhe mandei? – perguntou de súbito.

- Por falar nisso, agradeço a gentileza. Mas, como deve ter ouvido através de sua serva, eu não acho prudente. As pessoas podem começar a interpretar errado o nosso relacionamento de amizade e eu já sou apontada o suficiente na arena quando vou treinar.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não me sentiria bem o aceitando.

- Reconsidere, ficaria tão bem em você.

- Não! – disse prestes a perder a paciência.

- June, você é tão tola em alguns aspectos.

- Qual é a sua me mandando um vestido daqueles? Não é nada simplório, é de primeira, não é roupa para uma amazona como eu. É o tipo de vestimenta que uma pessoa da importância de Athena usaria. – desabafou de supetão.

- Porque se menospreza?

- E não é verdade? – retrucou irritada.

- Não é. Se não percebe que estou tentando fazer você se enxergar como uma pessoa digna e que tem tantos direitos quanto qualquer um...

- Se está fazendo isso por peso na consciência pode parar já.

- NÃO É PESO NA CONSCIÊNCIA! – ele reagiu – É por que... Por que... Esquece você não entenderia.

- Eu sei muito bem das coisas ouviu?

- Além do mais, Aldebaran e Aiolia providenciaram um vestido a Marin; Mu e eu achamos no mínimo injusto você não ter direito ao mesmo privilégio.

Ela calou-se e o encarou, este a olhou vitorioso.

- Mu também...

- Sim!

- E porque não assinou o nome dele no bilhete junto com o seu?

- Aí sim que não seria nada de bom tom dois homens assinarem o **mesmo** bilhete para uma **única** mulher. Foi sugestão dele deixar que eu providenciasse a sua vestimenta. E apesar de ser uma reunião íntima, nós sempre gostamos de caprichar nas recepções...

Ela permaneceu calada durante as últimas palavras dele, refletindo.

- Não se ofenda, June. Eu não estou, de maneira alguma, tentando "comprar" você. Mas, se for do seu agrado, pode ir normalmente à festa, será um prazer sua companhia, independente de seus trajes; Bom, acho que está tudo esclarecido, vou me retirar.

- Milo – ela chamou quanto este já se encontrava na porta.

- Sim?

- Pode mandar trazer o vestido, eu o usarei esta noite.

- Farei isso.

* * *

- Você não me contou que tinha ganhado um vestido. 

- Vestido?

- Não se faça de besta! – esbravejou a amazona.

- Sim. De fato, ganhei. E que mal há nisso?

- QUE MAL HÁ NISSO? COMO ASSIM? **MARIN!** Você é uma amazona de Athena, abriu mão de sua feminilidade e agora aceita presente de _**dois**_ homens.

- Sabe, Aldebaran é um homem muito íntegro. Aiolia sempre foi taxado como irmão do traidor Aiolos e é um pouco solitário, eu sou oriental e não é uma qualidade muito apreciada por aqui. Logo, nenhum de nós se importa com a opinião medíocre dos soldados rasos e aldeões moralistas. E só não te contei, pois iria ficar chocada. Como está agora. E você? Aceitou a sua roupa?

Ela calou-se.

- Sim – disse parecendo envergonhada, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado, seu subconsciente urrava em represália.

- Se não se sente bem, devolva-o – aconselhou – Nada vale mais do que colocar a cabeça do travesseiro e dormir. Mas, tire-me uma dúvida: Por que se importa tanto com a opinião dos idiotas da aldeia?

- Por que não quero ser apontada na arena, por que não quero que Shun me julgue mal... Por milhões de razões! Droga! Freud explica...

- Mais um homem com idéias revolucionárias vindas da biblioteca do Milo? June, a voz do povo não é a voz de Zeus. Se preocupe menos com os outros e pense mais em você, minha amiga.

Ela virou o rosto para ver a amazona de águia que se mantinha concentrada em arrumar sua roupa, sem desviar os olhos, mas um sorriso figurou no rosto de June ao ver a forma como era considerada, verdadeiramente, pela ruiva: _Sua amiga_.

- Tentarei.

- Fico feliz então.

- Marin, o que fez com seu vestido? – perguntou enquanto seus olhos repousaram distraidamente sobre o tecido aparentemente fino em que ela trabalhava com dedicação.

- Como você disse, sou uma amazona de Athena e apesar das semelhanças eu não pertenço ao mesmo mundo dos cavaleiros de ouro, eles se encontram em um plano mais elevado. Aceitei a vestimenta, apenas para impedir que Aldebaran e Aiolia me importunassem, vou fazer um uso muito mais útil de seu tecido – disse erguendo sua nova blusa de treinamento – Hoje à noite, eu vou de Amazona de Águia. E você? O que vai fazer?

June refletiu por um momento e depois disse:

- Desculpe Marin, mas, uma vez em minha vida quero me dar ao luxo de brincar de Cinderela.

- Mas, lembre-se que tudo acaba ao badalar do relógio.

_Continua..._

* * *


	10. Capítulo X

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

_**Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic.**_

**

* * *

**

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **X**

Os cavaleiros de ouro já estavam reunidos na casa de leão na companhia de Marin que tentava justificar a ausência do deslumbrante vestido vermelho que lhe fora ofertado.

- Ele desfiou, não podia aparecer com ele naqueles moldes. Por isso, vim normalmente – retrucou com uma nota de falsa tristeza – Espero que não se zangue, Aldebaran.

- De modo algum, foi um acidente – disse enquanto segurava sua taça de vinho carregada – Se quiser, peço as servas para que dêem uma olhada.

- Quem sabe – disse enigmática – Vou buscar mais gelo lá dentro. Aiolia, onde você...

- Eu pego.

- Não preciso, eu mesma faço isso.

- Então, vamos juntos. Nós já voltamos – anunciou Aiolia aos outros visitantes que acenaram em concordância enquanto estes começavam a se distanciar.

- Sabe a falta do vestido não fez a mínima diferença, você é bonita mesmo sem tal recurso.

- _Está bêbado_ – concluiu Marin em pensamento e andando um pouco adiante para não ter que vê-lo proferir aquele tipo de "heresia".

- Mas, por curiosidade, o que fez com ele?

- Não sei por que diz essas coisas.

- _Hahaha_, Marin; Se Aldebaran é ingênuo, eu não sou.

- Não me sentiria bem com ele, apenas isso – defendeu-se – Assim como você, provavelmente, não é fã de vestimentas como o fraque.

- Sem dúvida que não, é uma roupa quente – disse enquanto pegava gelo em um balde mantido em temperatura muito baixa – Eu te entendo, mas não aprovo.

- Preferia meu mal-estar?

- Nunca. Sempre o seu bem em primeiro lugar - disse com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- Vamos? – ela disse constrangida com o olhar dele.

Ele não respondeu, como se analisasse suas feições e pudesse ver magicamente por trás de sua máscara.

- Eu estou indo – e retirou-se mais que depressa do ambiente e foi seguida um tempo depois por Aiolia.

Ao chegarem à sala principal, onde todos estavam reunidos, podia-se notar a presença de uma pessoa a mais no ambiente: Shaka de Virgem.

- Boa noite – saudou o loiro com sua voz etérea habitual.

- Não é incrível que tenha nos concedidos o ar de sua graça? – disse Aiolia com um sorriso levemente provocativo.

- Seu espanto não foi maior que o meu ao saber que a reunião seria realizada em sua casa. Pensei que ainda mantinha seus hábitos discretos.

- _VaI CoMeÇaR dE nOvOoOoOo_ – cantarolou Aldebaran próximo de Mu antes de dar mais uma bebericada em sua taça, e o tibetano entendeu o recado.

- Não vamos reascender antigas brigas tolas, é deselegante – proferiu sabiamente – Vamos, Shaka. Temos uma mesa farta hoje, sirva-se.

- Até parece que eu vim pela boca livre, Mu.

- O homem difícil – disse Milo receptivo – Vamos, Shaka. Cantar aos heróis, as belas mulheres e beber.

- Este não é o seu harém, escorpião – retrucou Aiolia mordaz e aproximando-se por trás de Marin, lançando um olhar irritado.

- E nem me interessa ter _várias_ mulheres.

- E com quantas se satisfaz? – Marin perguntou estrategicamente.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, divertindo-se em vê-la intrigada com a situação e não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se June tivesse falado sobre o vestido a ela. Deu meia volta e demorou-se nas mesas dos coquetéis.

Aldebaran tinha razão com relação às recepções dos cavaleiros de ouro: apesar de pequenas, não deixavam de ser bem elaboradas e charmosas e o desleixo para com seus convidados não era um traço na personalidade de Aiolia.

- Convidei Shina para aparecer – disse o leão em tom de confissão, como se há tempos quisesse contar isso a alguém -, mas ela não está disposta.

- Não ligue – disse Marin com ar consolador – Você, realmente, não se incomoda com a opinião dela certo?

- Ela ainda não me perdoou.

- E precisa tanto disso?

- Não, eu já durmo melhor de noite depois do incidente com Cássius. O tempo é o melhor remédio para minhas cicatrizes – disse espalmando a mão sobre o peito.

Depois de uma hora desde o início da reunião, a última convidada subia timidamente até a casa de Leão. Os cavaleiros e Marin pararam para vê-la inclinar o rosto, com as mãos balançando ao lado do corpo e adentrando o recinto parecendo um tanto quanto tímida, afinal, não mantinha laços muito firmes de amizade com o dono da casa.

- Ela está linda – confidenciou Mu aos dois amigos mais próximos dele.

- Definitivamente bela – concordou o cavaleiro de touro.

- O vestido caiu como uma luva, Milo. Meus parabéns – disse o tibetano.

Este, no entanto, não respondeu nada. Sua expressão era indefinível, como se ela tivesse se fechado para o mundo e apenas o sentido da visão operasse naquele momento; só a via despontar no corredor.

- Seja bem vinda senhorita June – disse o dono da casa erguendo uma taça no ar acima de sua cabeça, saudando sua chegada – Espero que se sinta á vontade aqui, sou Aiolia de Leão.

- Obrigada! É uma honra poder compartilhar do mesmo ambiente que vocês – disse abaixando a cabeça em cumprimento.

Ela perpassou os olhos sobre os convidados – que estavam vestidos nos mesmo estilo que ela - e foi cumprimentada por todos, exceto por certo cavaleiro estupefato que se contentou em sorrir e acenar, um gesto que, pela primeira vez, fê-lo aparentar insegurança;

- Está adorável – cumprimentou Aldebaran que não demorou a indicar o homem que jazia logo atrás de si – Esse é Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem.

Eles fizeram um aceno de cabeça discreto, até que Mu resolveu se colocar:

- _Haha_, ela até parece sua irmã com cabelos tão loiros e compridos.

- Irmã? June não é tão tranqüila.

- Eu que o diga – cochichou Milo consigo mesmo – Quer alguma coisa?

- Vinho seria bom.

- Se está disposta a começar bem que tal irmos direto para as destiladas. Vodka?

- Vodka só com cigarros e eu não estou a fim de fumar agora.

Ele espantou-se e por um momento ficou estático, tamanha era sua naturalidade.

- Não se assuste, estou só brincando! – disse dando tapinhas em seu ombro – Você está bem?

- Porque não estaria? – dando um meio sorriso e erguendo uma sobrancelha – Conte-nos sobre suas peripécias, amazona.

* * *

A noite estava tranqüila e quente, todos se divertiam e a amazona de camaleão conseguira fazer mais vínculos dentro das doze casas do zodíaco. 

Quando já estava na hora de todos se recolherem e mal se podia ver as luzes das casas dos cavaleiros e aldeões lá embaixo, June distanciou-se do grupo para lavar o rosto na toalete – estava derretendo de tanto calor – e quando saiu do ambiente resolveu procurar um lugar para que pudesse tomar um ar, acabando por sair aos fundos da casa de leão.

Ela olhou para o alto da encosta e pode ver toda a extensão da enorme escadaria que se estendia como um tapete branco até o alto. Até que seus olhos repousaram sobre a mais distante de todas as casas, a de Peixes. Como um imã, sentiu-se atraída por ver aquele lugar, como se tivesse que subir as escadas e teria que fazer isso naquele momento.

Um pé diante do outro, devagar, tendo que levantar um pouco a barra do vestido com as mãos para não tropeçar nesta, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo e lamentando em pensamento por não conseguir se distanciar da visão daquele lugar ao ponto de avisar os convidados que estava se ausentando. Ela já se encontrava a uma distancia considerável quando dois homens apareceram aos fundos e puderam vê-la subir.

- Nenhuma pessoa pode atravessar as doze casas.

- Não fale como se ela representasse algum risco!

- Eu mal a conheço, não sei de suas intenções, mas não preciso nem dizer de suas obrigações, Milo?

- Claro que não, Shaka! – replicou hostil – Não se preocupe, pode retornar ao seu estado quase vegetativo, ninguém chegará à sala do mestre e quem cuida da proteção da oitava casa em diante agora sou eu.

* * *

- Não deveria ter vindo aqui! 

- Eu lamento!

- Não disse que era só me pedir que eu a trouxesse?

- Não fiz por mal – disse normalmente – Apesar de que não vejo problema em visitar uma colméia oca. Sem a abelha rainha, os operários não têm muita função... Mas, mesmo assim, irá me punir? – perguntou com temor.

- Você merece punição?

- Creio que não – ela respondeu enquanto terminava de enlaçar uma enorme trança em seus cabelos loiros enquanto estava encostada em uma pilastra, admirando o salão principal da casa e de costas para ele.

- Veio chorar como uma viúva?

- Não. Vim matar minha história de dor.

Ela não dizia, mas ele sabia que June devia estar abalada, apesar de não aparentar. Finalmente, a loira jogou a trança para trás, e esta caiu em um comprimento quase até seus quadris, enquanto ele admirava sua bela silhueta trabalhada. Ao mesmo tempo em que era tão sedutora – mesmo sem intenção – parecia uma garota tímida.

Milo aproximou-se e tocou a ponta da trança com uma de suas mãos, ela se virou para encará-lo e ele sorria com seu meio sorriso habitual, mas que tinha muitos significados.

Ele espantou-se ao ver sua face desnuda e os belos olhos azuis escuros que encaravam-no fixamente.

- Isso significa...

- Você sabe muito bem o quê.

- June, você quer esse cavaleiro infeliz junto de ti?

Ela não respondeu, tocou o contorno de seu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos finos, depois os cabelos azuis e grossos de Milo, inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés e tocou os lábios com os seus que não demorou a ser correspondida. O beijo passou a ser lascivo quando ele atingiu o limite do seu auto controle e puxou-a pelas costas de encontro ao seu corpo, assustando-a um pouco e ele soltou-a para poder fita-la.

- Se quiser parar agora, sinta-se á vontade.

Ao contrário do que esperava, ela enlaçou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto ele colocou suas mãos sobre sua cintura.

Não dava para dizer que ela não sabia o que iria acontecer, mesmo que informações preciosas sobre as relações entre homens e mulheres tivessem sido negadas. Pela primeira vez na vida deixou-se guiar por seus instintos e deixou que Milo tomasse as rédeas da situação.

- Você quer ir para a casa de Escorpião? – ele perguntou entorpecido pelo seu desejo e o turbilhão de idéias e sentimentos que fluíam em sua mente.

- Não! – ela disse ternamente – Eu quero estar aqui com você!

- Mesmo um beijo mancha a memória dos mortos, tendo em vista que esta era a casa de um outro cavaleiro de ouro.

- Não me provoca remorso algum estar aqui agora.

Quase como se tivesse sido planejado, eles se dirigiram inconscientes pelos aposentos até chegarem ao quarto mais luxuoso da morada que ainda conservava os lençóis e a roupa de cama do finado.

Milo caiu sobre a cama de costas – lembrou-se de um dia especial quando estava naquela mesma posição na casa de Escorpião, recordando da luta que tinha tido com a amazona na ilha de Andrômeda.

- A realidade é que você me arranca a paz desde o dia em que lutamos pela primeira vez. Nunca uma amazona tinha me enfrentado com tanta garra, você é tão única.

Ela sorriu constrangida, engatinhando sobre a cama e logo sobre o corpo quente do cavaleiro que estava de costas sob a mulher que sorriu vendo-o aumentar o ritmo de sua respiração.

- Se eu soubesse que essa era a forma mais fácil de te desarmar, teria tentado este truque antes.

- Tenho certeza que mesmo derrotado, eu ficaria muito satisfeito – ele disse entreabrindo os olhos e sorrindo, vendo-a aleatoriamente sobre seu corpo. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ergueu a cabeça para vê-la - June, você tem noção de como vai fazer isso?

- Uma noção um pouco abstrata, eu diria – replicou.

- Relaxe! – ele disse levantando seu tronco de vez e sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas, abraçando-a com força, sentindo um calor crescente.

- Eu mal consigo respirar – ela dizia nervosa, sem saber como se portar diante de sensações tão estranhas e já sentindo que o corpo dele reagia da mesma forma.

- Acompanhe a minha respiração – disse próximo do seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos hábeis desmanchavam a trança que corria pelas costas da amazona; seus lábios dando beijos e mordidas insinuantes em sua orelha.

- Sou uma fraca por admitir isso, mas você é o homem que eu quero para mim, em todos os sentidos.

- Nós não somos inimigos, somos cúmplices – quando terminou a trança, deixou-a e se afastou um pouco para poder retirar, com a ajuda dela, sua própria camisa.

Ela mirou-o por completo, sua razão sumindo cada vez mais e dando espaço para um lado carnal e libidinoso que ela nunca tinha sentido por Shun, mais uma prova de seu equívoco com relação ao cavaleiro. Mas, não era hora para lembrar dele, naquela casa só havia espaço para um homem e uma mulher...

Depois, ele ajudou-a a se livrar de suas roupas e ficar completamente nua diante de si e vendo-a naquele estado, confessou em um tom de piada para que ela se descontraísse.

- Eu devo admitir que sempre tive meu lado _Vouyer._

Ela sorriu, beijou-o com volúpia, uma mulher sensual revelando-se cada vez mais e mais, fazendo jus ao corpo escultural que possuía, e aplicando no outro, carícias ousadas que estavam deixando-o louco.

A partir daquele momento, não havia mais juízo e nem sequer uma pitada de indecisão na garota. Mesmo que ela só fosse feliz naquele momento e nunca mais tivesse chance de tê-lo em seus braços, pelo menos aquele momento seria especial, pois era **ele **que estava com **ela.**

Amaram-se com frenesi e de diversas formas até o dia clarear...

* * *

Milo assustou-se quando não sentiu o peso do corpo da garota sobre o seu assim que tomou consciência pela manhã. Abriu os olhos e com rapidez se ergueu, mas se tranqüilizou ao vê-la ali, parada, ao pé da cama velando os lençóis. 

- Que alívio! Achei que tivesse fugido de mim! – confessou respirando calmamente.

- Nunca – confessou embebida pelo olhar terno dele, ainda desnuda.

- O que você está olhando aí? – ele perguntou vendo-a segurar um pano entre suas mãos e tomou ciência do que era: o lençol manchado pelo sangue de sua primeira relação sexual.

- Ao menos dessa vez, estou feliz por ver sangue na casa se Peixes.

– Você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim! – ela disse voltando para os braços do cavaleiro, repousando a cabeça em seu peito – E você? – deu um beijo em seus lábios.

- Revigorado. E agora? Quer ser minha noiva?

- Como? – ela perguntou parecendo espantada – O que está a propor?

- Você entende isso, eu não gostaria de deixá-la passar por aquela porta sem assumir um compromisso a mais com você. Até porque isso é mais do que comum no santúario em vista dessa situação.

- Milo, não tenho os mesmos costumes que você, será que já seria adequado?

- June, você falando isso? Pensei que fosse respeitadora da moral e blábláblá. Eu "desgracei" a sua vida e quero cumprir com minhas responsabilidades de homem apaixonado.

- Apaixonado? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Diga o quiser. Você me encantou e não há nada que mude isso.

Ele a fez virar o rosto e encara-lo:

– Me deu uma chance para me tornar seu amigo e a cada dia eu tento te conquistar ainda mais, me deixe amar você.

Ela sentiu seus lábios serem tocados pelos deles mais uma vez, os olhos de ambos bem abertos até que ela cerrou as pestanas e deixou que as lágrimas salgadas rolassem por sua face.

- Que manteiga você é! – ele disse brincalhão.

- Besta! – proferiu – Permissão para amar concedida.

* * *


	11. Capítulo XI

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado o capítulo e me incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **XI**

June nunca fora tão linda. Palavra de dezenas de homens da aldeia e de sua melhor amiga no santuário, Marin. Não que ela tivesse mudado o penteado, as roupas, o jeito ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Sua beleza era da alma, mesmo que não estivesse aos pulos pelo santuário, era outra.

- Ela está mudada... – disse Marin vendo-a lutar com ardor na arena com um dos aspirantes a cavaleiro.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntou Aldebaran curioso.

- Ela não me disse nada, mas eu tenho uma idéia do porque dela estar assim...

Ele deu um sorriso leve e cruzou os braços diante do peito, como se estivesse rindo de uma piada particular muito boa.

- Athena me perdoe, mas agradeçamos as bacantes. – disse rindo.

- Aldebaran... Sem injúrias.

- Não está feliz por ela?

- Claro que sim, mas estou muito preocupada com um acontecimento que se dará daqui a algum tempo...

- Qual?

- Não consegue adivinhar?

* * *

Quando a noite já ia embora e o dia já pedia passagem, June brincava com os cabelos de Milo em seus dedos, enquanto este repousava com a cabeça em seu colo; ele lia para ela enquanto esta escutava com atenção. 

- Está prestando atenção?

- Estou!

- É bom mesmo, não gosto de não ser ouvido.

- Lamento, alteza. – replicou em tom de piada.

Um tempo depois o olhar dela voltou a se perder na chama da vela que iluminava o lugar e se prendeu em seus próprios pensamentos e só voltou a si quando sentiu seus dedos serem envolvidos por lábios quentes e ávidos, Milo a encarava insinuante, prosseguindo seu gesto, fazendo-a rir com a insinuação clara de suas intenções:

- De novo? Você não se cansa nunca?

- Nunca! – confirmou – Fala como se não gostasse de estar em meus braços.

- Adoraria poder me dar a esse luxo por mais essa noite, mas devo ir para minha casa, amanhã tenho um dia cheio.

Ela abaixou-se e deu um beijo invertido em Milo que ainda repousava na mesma posição e que foi arrancado a contragosto do colo quente de sua amazona.

- Sabe que pode ficar aqui...

- Eu sei...

-... Pra sempre – completou decisivo – Basta aceitar meu pedido, por que recusar a mim? A esta casa? Ao bem estar... Não precisa fazer o que as outras amazonas fazem...

- Me pedir para parar é pedir a minha morte.

- Quero seu bem, mas sei que estaria bem melhor ao meu lado – ele se levantou e passou a segui-la – Por que você é sempre tão difícil?

- O dia que eu começar a aceitar com facilidade, você vai se cansar... E isso eu temo.

- Não precisa. Eu não vou cansar de você, porque é a primeira que eu não quero apenas o corpo.

- Para um homem que tem influências de _Shakeaspeare_ isso não foi muito romântico.

- Isso foi sincero – beijou-a com gentileza tocando sua nuca – Dorme comigo.

- Milo...

Engoliu seus temores e deixou mais uma vez ser tombada pelo corpo do cavaleiro que só queria certa cota de atenção.

* * *

Apesar da onda de felicidade que tinha invadido o coração de June, a vida real não era tão benevolente. Cada dia mais notava que as mães das crianças da vila evitavam que suas filhas entrassem em contato com ela, enquanto os aldeões mais velhos fitavam-na com severidade e os mais novos diziam palavras de escárnio quando esta se atrelava por entre a região. Quanto às outras amazonas, essas evitavam falar com ela, como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa, e olhos atentos de cavaleiros de posição social menor também a observavam, como esperando que esta desse um passo em falso. 

À noite, quando June chegou à casa da amazona de águia para conversar, deparou-se com mais uma pessoa que há tempos não via e ficou feliz de encontrar:

- Shina – ela saudou aproximando-se – Que prazer em revê-la. O que a traz aqui?

A postura de Marin era dura e rígida, parecendo contrariada e não ousando intrometer.

- Eu ia falar com você, em especial, quer se sentar? – disse Shina.

- O que foi? É algo sério? – indagou a visitante;

A amazona de cobra não respondeu.

- Estou bem de pé – falou June normalmente, mas já preparada para uma repreenda.

- Os cavaleiros estão desconfiados de suas idas e vindas as doze casas, sabe perfeitamente que para uma amazona ir frequentemente a casa de homens torna-se algo vergonhoso... É lamentável ver que tem perdido seus padrões.

- O quê? Quem é você para me julgar? – replicou com selvageria, o mesmo tom que tinha sido recebida.

- É um conselho, pare de ir lá! Falo para seu bem, eu sei o que comentam e se forem investigar e descobrirem algo, esteja preparada para o pior.

- Porque está falando isso para mim? Marin também...

- Marin não pernoita fora de casa.

- Não há nada! – replicou sem convicção.

- Não minta!

- NÃO HÁ NADA QUE EU DEVESSE ME ENVERGONHAR! A VIDA É MINHA E NINGUÉM TEM O DIREITO DE SE INTROMETER!

- June, aqui prevalecem tradições milenares. Vivemos sobre as idéias dos antigos atenienses e não dos espartanos. Somos mulheres e aqui isso não significa grande coisa... Lamento por isso, mas é a verdade.

- Então, deveríamos mudar isso, a começar pela nossa forma de ver o mundo!

As duas se aquietam enquanto Marin, neutra, apenas observa; June abre a porta da casa e deixa o recinto voltando para seu lar.

* * *

- O que te preocupa? 

June não respondeu, apenas continuou a ler seu livro enquanto via com um canto de olho a silhueta de Milo circunda-la.

- Foi algo que eu fiz?

Nada.

- Ou algo que eu não fiz?

Ela encarou-o com um olhar incomodado, depois se virou de costas tentando evitar o contato visual mais do que já tinha proporcionado.

- Não quer falar por mim tudo bem. Eu é que deveria estar irritado...

- Já vai recomeçar com aquela história de noivado?

- Você está me levando em "banho maria", sinceramente, não é algo que me deixa alegre. Fale o que a incomoda.

Ela bufou dando um suspiro penoso.

- Já estou cansado de perguntar, se não quiser falar não fale! Não vou mimar você;

- Demonstrar carinho não é mimo...

- No seu caso é sim.

- Certo, vou falar o que me irrita: você me trouxe problemas.

- E, convenhamos, muitas soluções não é? – tocou seu rosto com a mão espalmada dando um sorriso cínico.

- Sou uma amazona.

- E eu um cavaleiro. Tem união mais perfeita que esta? Você não vai implicar comigo quando eu tiver que lutar em batalhas mortais e eu não vou ter que me preocupar com algum engraçadinho tentando te tirar de mim só porque te achou bonita. Se bem que seu corpo já é motivo para tanto...

- É disso que falo. Você também acha que eu sou apenas uma amazona e mereço usar a máscara, pois sou inferior a você. – replicou irritada tentando se distanciar.

- Está procurando motivos para se zangar comigo ou tentaram te por contra mim?

- Nem uma coisa nem outra, só estou desabafando e falando meu parecer.

- Não seja injusta – a puxou pelo cotovelo – São os boatos que incomodam você tanto assim?

- Não.

- Então é Shun – solta-a e a encara desafiador.

- O que ele tem a ver com isso? – pergunta estupefata.

- Às vezes acho que está só passando seu tempo comigo e está esperando ele acordar para que depois vocês voltem juntos e felizes para sua amada ilha de Andrômeda. – dizia com ironia.

- NÃO! – ela retrucou firme – O que sinto por Shun é uma maravilhosa amizade, descobri **com você** que ele é quase meu irmão. Eu troquei um cavaleiro que pertence ao mundo por outro que está acorrentado a uma casa e não importa a escala hierárquica que você ocupe, pois sempre estará preso a isso aqui.

- Pelo menos não estarei enclausurado em uma ilha no meio do nada – ele disse rancoroso, seus olhos se estreitando e a voz rouca pela raiva – Ou pensa que seu destino é muito diferente do meu, _amazona_?

- Bem diferente do seu, asseguro.

- Por que não volta para junto de seu cavaleiro de bronze e me deixa em paz?

- Boa idéia! – ela respondeu provocativa, também irritada, deu meia volta e se colocou a caminhar para fora da casa de escorpião – Se eu sair por aquela porta eu não volto mais aqui!

- E quem se importa? – ele replicou com petulância, dando de ombros e deliciando-se com seu cacho de uva que antes nutria os dois.

- Se é assim que quer...

* * *

Transcorrido dois dias desde a confusão com Milo, June tentava cuidar de suas atividades normalmente. Ela caminhava com Shina pelo santuário, supervisionado as fronteiras e, mais tarde, iriam ao Coliseu – como já era hábito – para treinarem mais um pouco. 

- Então, resolveu se juntar aos humildes servos, amazona de camaleão? – provocou um dos soldados que a viu chegar.

Ela não respondeu, engoliu a resposta mal criada que pretendia dar e voltou ao seu caminho. As duas mulheres esperaram o fim da luta entre dois cavaleiros e começaram o combate para treinar, finalidade que as levou até lá.

Depois de uma seqüência de murros, chutes e tudo o mais, Shina estava literalmente massacrando June que estava no chão, tentando se recuperar do último golpe proferido pela outra.

- O que foi? Por que não se levanta? Já se habituou a comer areia? – a cobra tentou dar um soco no estômago, mas a outra se ergueu e esquivou-se cambaleante, evitando olhar para frente, o sol atrapalhando seus movimentos.

- Eu só estava desprevenida – defendeu-se – Vamos! Continue! – os punhos se levantaram enquanto ela corria rapidamente em sua direção.

- VENHA COBRA!

Hoje, os golpes de Shina pareciam estar mais fortes que os de costume, e sua velocidade quase insuperável. Embaixo de uma chuva de aplausos e clamor, a amazona de cobra mostrava-se mais determinada e disposta para a luta.

Quando Shina a atacou pela terceira vez e June caiu no chão de bruços, esta se prontificou em ajudá-la a se levantar, segurando-a pelos braços.

- Chega por hoje, você não está nada bem.

Embaixo de vaias e provocações a amazona de camaleão deixou a arena:

- O QUE FOI? ACHAM QUE SOU UMA GUERREIRA FRACA? QUERO VER QUEM É HOMEM PARA ME ENFRENTAR! – disse Shina se colocando em postura ereta, enquanto punha a amiga de pé e praticamente a levava para fora da arena.

Quando já estavam distantes a italiana disse:

- Você lutou mal, francamente, está na hora de voltar a se colocar de pé.

- Já não me importa mais, deixe que façam e falem o que quiserem.

* * *

- Soube da luta entre você e Shina hoje, eu fiquei preocupado – disse Milo tentando justificar o motivo de sua ida até a casa da amazona aquele horário da noite – Pensei em aparecer agora, para não lhe trazer mais problemas do que você já tem enfrentado. 

- Não precisa se preocupar – ela disse polidamente.

- Eu trouxe frutas para você, achei que poderia apreciar.

- Obrigada – disse tomando em suas mãos o saco de condimentos – Sente-se, eu vou descascá-las para que possamos comer.

Ele obedeceu, puxando uma cadeira e vendo-a pegar um prato e uma faca, cortando uma pêra em movimentos mecânicos, arrancando a casca com destreza. Ela não o olhava diretamente nos olhos, no fundo, ela sabia por que ele estava ali, mas não se atreveu a falar nada. Mas, era inegável que o simples fato de ele estar no mesmo ambiente já era motivo para seu sossego.

- Ai! – ela disse soltando a faca no chão e colocando rapidamente o prato com as frutas sobre a mesa.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Nada! Apenas me cortei! – ela foi até um criado mudo que tinha sobre ele uma bacia de porcelana e um jarro, despejou a água cristalina no recipiente e depois enxaguou o local, sentindo-se aliviada.

- Deixe-me ver – pediu Milo.

- Não tem nada demais, foi só um corte.

- Não é um corte tão superficial pelo que vejo.

- Nada que eu não esteja acostumada.

Ele se aproximou por trás dela, e esta se virou quando sentiu suas mãos serem colocadas entre as dele e este elevar uma pequena quantidade de cosmo, suficiente para fazer a ferida cicatrizar como em um passe de mágica.

June encantou-se quando colocou seu dedo contra a luz para ver se realmente estava tudo bem no local. Depois disse brincalhona:

- Exibido.

Ele riu, mas depois a voltou com uma expressão neutra quando o silêncio caiu sobre eles e os dois estavam tão próximos. Ambos chateados demais para pedirem desculpas diretamente, até que ele fez um favor pelos dois:

- Eu tomei uma decisão. Não vou te perder para ninguém. Nem para Shun e nem para o mundo. Esteja pronta para me aturar por muito tempo ainda – ele a segurou seu queixo enquanto esta apenas respondeu:

- Certo!

Ainda não era tempo para beijos, mas já era o suficiente para que a situação dos dois não caísse em crise depois de ter começado há tão pouco tempo. Milo deu meia volta e saiu da simples casa de alvenaria deixando-a apenas na companhia da lua.

_Continua..._

* * *


	12. Capítulo XII

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **XII**

Milo e June voltaram às boas tão rápido quanto tinham entrado em crise. Compartilhavam das mesmas atividades e interesses e resolveram assumir o compromisso para os amigos mais íntimos, pelo menos, os boatos se conformariam e um pouco de paz, quem sabe, reinasse.

- Você foi fisgado, escorpião – disse Aldebaran dando um tapa particularmente forte e encorajador em suas costas.

- Cof, cof... Obrigado.

Mu não disse nada e apenas observou o chão com olhos serenos e com uma pequena e quase imperceptível ruga em sua testa.

- Hahaha... E você, leão petulante? Não vai me dar os parabéns? Ou está chateado, pois eu falei em um mês para June o que você não conseguiu dizer em dez anos para a Mar...

- QUIETO, SEU IDIOTA! – retrucou quase tendo um colapso nervoso.

- Quem você está chamando de idiota, gato pulguento!

- Tsc, tsc... June parece ser uma pessoa tão centrada, o que ela viu em você?

- A magia do amor.

- AH! Vou vomitar – disse Aiolia revirando os olhos.

- Hahaha... – riram em uníssono.

- Tenho uma boa notícia para dar a todos – disse Mu ignorando todos os comentários feitos até então – Os cavaleiros de bronze estão melhorando e não demorarão a acordar, Ikki é que tem os sinais vitais mais fortes e em breve estará entre nós... Eu tenho certeza disso.

* * *

_¹Ikki tinha acordado nas dependências da fonte de Athena quando cinco cosmos poderosos se aproximaram do lugar para atacar os enfermos. Mesmo suas feridas não estando totalmente cicatrizadas ele lutou para preservar não só a sua, mas a vida de seus frágeis amigos que continuavam a lutar em suas camas entre a vida e a morte. Quando estava prestes a ser derrotado por um vulto de cosmo congelante, Shaka de Virgem protegeu-o com seu próprio corpo e os intrusos fugiram. _

_Agora, o santuário mostrava-se atento e os cavaleiros e amazonas reforçavam a guarda e intensificavam suas obrigações. O cavaleiro de fênix fora o primeiro e isso só poderia significar que havia esperança, não iria demorar em que os outros cavaleiros também acordassem._

Quanto a Marin e June, essas lutavam com afinco e determinação, cada dia mais cumpridoras de suas funções:

- Se continuar assim você acabará sendo efetivada.

- Mesmo que isso fosse possível, eu sei que não poderia permanecer aqui por muito mais tempo – disse parecendo triste – Eu tenho que retomar minhas obrigações na Ilha de Andrômeda, lá é meu lugar e existem muitas pessoas que precisam receber ensinamentos.

- Já falou isso para Milo? – perguntou Marin subitamente.

- Não.

- Ele ficará chateado, irritado, enciumado, desesperado, entristecido e assim sucessivamente.

- Isso é para me encorajar?

- Você tem que ir preparando-o aos poucos. Está só esperando Shun acordar para voltar para a ilha de Andrômeda?

- Você sabe muito bem que essa era a minha intenção desde o início e eu não me desvio de meus objetivos por nada...

- E nem por ninguém.

- Isso. Nem por ninguém.

- Tem certeza que não gosta de Shun?

- Você deixaria de cuidar de Seiya se estivesse se envolvendo com Aiolia?

- Porque Aiolia como exemplo?

- Sei lá, foi o primeiro nome que veio a cabeça, mas poderia ser... Aldebaran. Não é isso que está em questão, mas deixaria de cuidar de seu discípulo?

Elas se silenciaram e a amazona de águia disse:

- Nunca.

- Pois é eu também não vou deixar Shun de lado por causa de Milo e seu possível ciúme.

* * *

Transcorrera pouco mais de um dia desde o acontecimento na fonte de Athena, Milo estava mais sério e compenetrado do que era habitual em sua personalidade – sempre extrovertido – e agora mostrava um lado seu pouco conhecido por June, que o acompanhava a mesa naquela noite. 

- Desculpe, estou sem fome! – disse o homem empurrando o seu prato de comidas tipicamente gregas para longe de si – Mas, pode ficar á vontade, eu estou sem pressa hoje.

A loira tratou de cortar seus legumes enquanto sentia ser observada por um Milo silencioso:

- Não me diga que eu sou o prato principal – ela brincou.

- Como descobriu? – falou sem ânimo enquanto ela ria.

- O que está te preocupando?

- Está óbvio assim?

Confirmou com a cabeça.

- Esses ataques estão me deixando louco de tanto refletir a respeito. E, Mu está fazendo o possível e o impossível, mas todas as armaduras de bronze estão mortas. Ele este pensando em uma forma de ressuscitá-las. Falei com Ikki e ele parece bem, apesar de fraco...

- Você falou com Ikki? – perguntou surpresa e limpando sua boca no guardanapo – Quando?

- Hoje pela manhã, fui visitá-lo. Está se estabelecendo e eu não vou me surpreender se for tentar se recuperar melhor na cratera de um vulcão inativo novamente.

- Ouvi muitas histórias sobre ele, eu gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Eu o apresentarei a você amanhã se for do seu agrado. Imaginei que já tivesse tentado falar com ele.

- Eu posso aparentar, mas não sou tão intrometida e decidida assim.

- Isso me deixa surpreso – replicou decisivo – Mas, não estraguemos nossa noite, o que você gostaria de fazer?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso maroto enquanto retirava sua máscara...

- Adoraria, mas não morri em nenhuma luta até hoje e não vai ser agora que vou bater as botas por indigestão.

- Desde que eu possa ficar aqui com você mais um pouco, tudo bem. Eu nem acredito que você vai recusar um presente do meu tamanho – se levanta em sua cadeira e coloca a mão na cintura.

- Hahaha... Só vamos dar um tempo, ok?! - sorri em resposta indicando para que ela se aproximasse, fazendo-a abaixar seu rosto para dar um beijo em lábios.

- Dane-se a saúde! – ponderou, mas foi parado pela garota que se desvencilhou de suas mãos e boca hábeis. Ela deu a volta na cadeira e se posicionou atrás dele parecendo séria.

- Estive pensando sobre a minha vida, sabe?!

- Sei como é eu faço isso ás vezes... Isso é bom! – falou o homem enquanto recebia uma massagem particularmente bem elaborada nos ombros.

- E, um dia, eu terei que voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda...

- Você quer doce?

- O que?

- Doce. Uma das servas deixou um bolo pronto para nós, eu pedi que providenciassem isso – levantou-se e foi indo para os fundos de sua casa.

- Milo!

- Eu já venho...

June parou vendo-o se distanciar no corredor escuro.

- Você vai ter que agüentar a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eu também...

Naquele mesmo instante, na fonte de Athena, um homem abria suas pálpebras e revelava um par de olhos verde esmeralda forçando suas pupilas no escuro para que pudesse ver algo diante do breu do aposento...

_Continua..._

* * *

_**¹**__ Referência a um dos acontecimentos que é citada na novela de nome "__O Grande Amor de Atena!__". O autor não é Masami Kurumada, contudo é uma história oficial, escrita por Yoshiyuki Suga e com ilustrações de Shingo Araki (o principal desenhista da série de TV) e Michi Himeno._


	13. Capítulo XIII

_**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **XIII**

Pela primeira vez em semanas Milo se dirigia sozinho até a fonte de Athena. Quanto tempo desde que começara a se relacionar com June? Um mês? Um mês desde a morte de Camus. Tinha motivo suficiente para ficar triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ela o salvara dele mesmo e curou suas feridas da alma. Todo dia um pouco com cada olhar e, até mesmo, cada recusa. Contraditório demais para um homem que sempre teve certeza de todas as coisas.

Lá estava à casa de alvenaria, os guardas que tinham sido designados para o cargo há pouco tempo e quem era aquela figura saindo pela porta da frente?

Piscou algumas vezes, esfregou suas pálpebras e olhou de novo. Piscou novamente. E outra vez... Não era alucinação, era realidade o que via:

- HYOGA! – chamou correndo para perto do lugar.

O loiro, que olhava para o chão um pouco cambaleante, virou o rosto para frente e mostrou um sorriso sincero e cheio de dentes perolados ao ver quem se aproximava. Acenou e tentou gritar, só que com menos intensidade graças a sua voz falha:

- Milo – ele abriu os braços quando o homem parou diante de si e eles trocaram um abraço. O cavaleiro de escorpião distribuindo tapas firmes em seu ombro.

- Cof, cof... Cuidado, não estou tão forte assim – pediu apalpando seu próprio ombro como se para ter certeza que o mesmo continuava ali.

- Quando você acordou?

- Agora a pouco e só vi Shiryu e Seiya na cama ao lado, me senti uma criança que dormiu demais e perdeu a aula. Estou nessas condições há quanto tempo?

- Um mês – replicou diminuindo o sorriso – Mas, não importa. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido sobreviver Hyoga.

- Saori. Athena. Onde?

- Japão. Ela voltou junto com os outros cavaleiros de bronze para cuidar de assuntos da Fundação, resolveu deixá-los aqui para que se tratassem e cuidassem das armaduras. Vamos sair daqui, eu te ajudo.

Seguiram a passos lentos até um lugar mais apropriado para que Hyoga não se esforçasse demais.

* * *

_"Ele acordou"_ – dizia June em pensamento correndo ás pressas pelo santuário como um jato, procurando por Shun em todos os lugares e perguntando a todas as pessoas sobre seu paradeiro. 

- Ele já se recuperou? – perguntou Shina surpresa com a notícia após ser abordada pela loira.

- É! Acabei de descobrir quando fui visitá-lo na fonte de Athena... Pelo jeito vocês não o viram... – olhou entristecida para Marin e Shina – Ok!

- June, olhe na casa de Áries.

- Casa de Áries?

- Sim. Vá!

Ela seguiu o conselho e se precipitou até as doze casas:

Tempos depois condenada subiu devagar as escadarias, arfando de cansaço até chegar ao alto da casa de Áries:

- MU! – gritou emocionada – MU! – começou a correr pelo lugar, desesperada, procurando pelo dono da casa – NÃO TEM NINGUÉM AQUI? MU... VOCÊ VIU O...

Ela empurrou um enorme portal depois de socar a porta de mogno trabalhado e quando encarou as pessoas que estavam dentro do ambiente quase cedeu ao clamor de seus joelhos.

- June! – disse uma voz muito conhecida por ela – Você aqui!

A amazona não conseguiu dar um passo ao ver o garoto de cabelos verdes se aproximar dela – fitou o ambiente que contava com a presença de Ikki, Mu, Aldebaran e Aiolia.

Ele se aproximou dela, envolvendo-a pelo pescoço e puxando-a para dar um abraço firme.

- Estou tão feliz em vê-la – sua voz melodiosa ecoou gentilmente bem perto de seu ouvido e ela não conseguiu mais conter a emoção, debulhando-se em lágrimas enquanto suas mãos apertavam suas costas.

- Shun!

Um tempo depois mais duas pessoas chegaram ao local, Milo e Hyoga, que foram bem recebidos por todos os componentes:

- Bem vindos! – saudou o dono da casa.

Milo, contudo, deixou seu sorriso esplendoroso murchar significativamente quando viu June abraçada aos prantos com Shun, ambos choravam copiosamente, plantados no meio da saleta.

- Hyoga! – disse a voz falha de Shun ao ver o loiro no ambiente – Que bom vê-lo!

- É bom ver você também, Shun. – ele se desvencilhou de Milo e deu um tapa nos ombros deste, sem que ele precisasse soltar-se da loira que abraçava.

- Todos vão se recuperar – constatou Ikki definitivo, com os braços cruzado e encostado em uma das pilastras que dava sustentação a casa. – Bom ver você, cisne.

Eles se cumprimentam com aperto de mão firme enquanto sorriam:

- Agora só faltam aqueles dois preguiçosos acordarem e estaremos prontos para outra – concluiu o homem de cabelos curtos e azuis.

June e Shun finalmente se separaram secando as lágrimas.

- Tanto tempo e você está bem. Está vivo! – ela confessou com a voz chorosa – Que presente maravilhoso Athena me deu!

- Hyoga, parabéns! – saudou Aiolia também com um aperto de mão – Cuidado para não quebrar. Mu, melhor que ele descanse.

- A última coisa que não quero fazer é descansar, fiz isso por um mês inteiro.

- Bem-vindo novamente ao mundo dos vivos, Shun! – cumprimentou Milo cordialmente dando um aperto de mão nele.

June viu-o de perfil e espantou-se quando ele completou:

- Estávamos ansiosos pelo seu retorno – colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de June discretamente, como a incentivando a continuar de pé e, ao mesmo tempo, numa postura pouco possessiva.

- Não sabia que vocês eram amigos – falou ingenuamente e espantado.

Milo apenas sorriu e depois de deixar os ombros da garota disse:

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa pode me procurar.

- Milo... – ela chamou.

- Vocês têm muito que conversar – ele deu um aceno de cabeça para todos e saiu pelo mesmo lugar que tinha entrado, dando um último olhar de relance a tempo de ver Shun tomar as mãos de June entre as suas.

Alguns segundos depois Aiolia se pronunciou:

- Já venho!– se retira também, seguindo para fora da casa de Áries e achando Milo que subia vagarosamente até a casa de Touro.

- MILO!– ele chamou e este olhou para trás – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Indo dormir? – disse em tom de voz normal quando Aiolia se aproximou ficando cara a cara.

- Não isso... Com relação a ela.

- Estou dando-a livre arbítrio. E tempo para pensar sobre o quer fazer...

- Você realmente amadureceu bastante.

- E por que não me orgulho disso? – disse um pouco irritado e continuando a subir, sozinho, as doze casas do zodíaco.

* * *

Shun e June conversaram durante toda à tarde sem parar um momento sequer. Estavam sedentos por matar a saudade um do outro, o garoto ansiava por falar, ser ouvido, sentir-se bem ao lado de uma pessoa que lhe trazia confiança e conforto. 

- Quer dizer que a Ilha de Andrômeda será reconstruída e você esteve no santuário me esperando acordar?

- Sim!

- Eu nunca poderei recompensar tanta dedicação, minha amiga! – ele toma suas mãos entre as dela – Mas, mesmo assim, obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Tudo que fiz foi de coração. Treinei bastante, fortaleci minhas amizades com as amazonas – principalmente Marin e Shina.

- Conheci-as superficialmente, mas por seus atos já sei que são pessoas de bom coração.

- São!

- O que mais? Vi que você se tornou muito amiga dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- É verdade, devo isso a Marin que me apresentou a eles e a certo cavaleiro intrometido.

- Cavaleiro intrometido?

- Milo, é claro! – ela riu – Fomos apresentados oficialmente na arena de combate, eu odiava-o, pois ainda achava que tinha sido ele a matar Albion, mas descobri que fora Afrodite e que você o tinha liquidado.

Ele suspirou penosamente, como que revivendo as lembranças do último combate:

- Eu não odeio nenhum dos dois, nem mesmo Afrodite, sei que ele lutou pelo que acreditava e era um bom guerreiro, lamento apenas por ele não ter mudado de postura quando dei tal chance. Se não fosse nessas circunstâncias talvez nos tornássemos amigos hoje em dia... Bom, ainda posso tentar fazer progresso em meu relacionamento com Milo, não é? – conclui sorrindo.

- Pode ser, porque não? – ela fica massageando as mãos de Shun enquanto as olha fixamente – _Tenho que contar a ele tudo que aconteceu e como estou feliz... _

- E você? O que pretende?

- Agora que você está bem, voltar para a Ilha de Andrômeda e reconstruí-la, como era o desejo de nosso mestre que os seus ensinamentos fossem repassados de gerações em gerações... Vou dar continuidade ao seu sonho e que agora também se tornou o meu.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer?

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Eu acho que alguma coisa mudou em você desde que nos vimos da última vez, eu não sei o que há.

- Estou agindo com menos carinho com você? – perguntou tocando a tez pálida de forma fraternal enquanto uma das mãos ainda se união.

- Seu olhar nunca foi tão doce, eu não ousaria de me queixar por falta de afeto. Os cavaleiros de ouro, Hyoga, meu irmão e você... Estou louco para que Shiryu e Seiya acordem logo para que decidamos o que iremos fazer com respeito aos ataques do santuário, temos que estar apostos para qualquer eventual emergência.

- Você vai mesmo seguir seriamente essa vida de cavaleiro de Athena não é? – ela perguntou um pouco triste – Vou ficar preocupada, você é quase meu irmão.

Ele sorriu ternamente, deixando uma lágrima ser derramada.

- Shun, já vai recomeçar a chorar? Não faça isso senão eu também vou chorar e amazonas não devem fazer isso.

- Que mentira. Você pode e tem o direito de chorar.

June cerrou as pestanas e não resistiu mais, acabou derrubando as pérolas salgadas aos montes, deixando-as escorrer pela superfície lisa de sua máscara branca.

- O que eu vou fazer sem você? – ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto sentiu que ele afagava seus cabelos. – O que vou fazer sem **ele**? – perguntava mais para si mesma do que para Shun;

- Ele? Quem é ele? – perguntou ternamente como um irmão que consola uma irmã.

Um silêncio se fez presente.

- Milo – balbuciou –No começo eu não queria, mas ele é tão imprescindível em minha vida quanto minhas pernas, assim como elas, ele me sustenta.

Shun piscou algumas vezes e depois completou:

- Você está apaixonada – concluiu a obviedade que se transparecia mediante a tal situação – Estou tão feliz por você ter descoberto um sentimento tão sincero. Agora, tem que tomar uma decisão e ela é só sua, por isso pense bem.

- Vou seguir meus planos... Você já acordou e era a deixa que eu estava esperando para fazer o que eu já planejara desde o primeiro dia no santuário de Athena. Só tenho que deixar isso claro para ele e para mim...

* * *

Ela foi visitá-lo. 

Você sabe quem é ela.

Você também sabe quem é ele.

Estava na hora de não haver mais meias palavras, nem havia o que se esperar.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto dele,

Pois este fora se deitar demasiado cedo.

Ele repousava em sua confortável cama quando ela adentrou seus aposentos.

Ele se ergueu sobre o colchão.

Ela subiu sobre ele.

Ele a fitou.

Ela nem isso.

Ele a tocou.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Ele beijou seu queixo.

Ela agarrou seus cabelos.

Ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

Rápido demais

O tempo

É precioso

Muito

Ou o verbo

Ou o substantivo:

Gemido.

Lambida.

Pele.

Sutiã

Sem.

Murmúrios

Gritos

A descer

A rir

A falar

Ele e ela

Ame-me hoje! – ela.

Toque

Tórax

Bíceps

Unhas

A subir

A descer

A subir

A descer

Amanhã também – ele.

A cama

Os corpos

O belo nu

A bela nua

Eles a dormir.

_Continua..._


	14. Capítulo XIV

___**Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados.**_

**_Agradeço a Alana por ter betado e incentivado tanto a escrever essa fanfic._**

* * *

_**É odiável amar você**_

por _Pisces Luna_

**C**apítulo **XIV**

Só tinha que ser com você mesmo. 

_Seu filho de uma vadia._

_Descarado._

_Odeio não odiar você._

_Pois, se eu te odiasse minha vida seria bem mais fácil._

_Eu aceitaria a separação sem culpa._

_Eu queria te amar sem medo._

_Eu não queria obrigações._

_Eu só viveria para você._

_Mas, é hora de voltar e concertar o que você estragou._

June estava deitada na cama vendo as costas bem trabalhadas e desnudas do cavaleiro que dormia de perfil encoberto apenas por um fino lençol envolto em sua cintura que, aliás, cobria ambos.

_Só tinha que ser com você._

_Sua bruxa._

_Descarada._

_Odeio não odiar você._

_Pois, se eu te odiasse minha vida seria bem mais fácil._

_Eu aceitaria a separação sem culpa._

_Eu queria te amar sem medo._

_Eu não queria obrigações._

_Eu só viveria para você._

_Mas, é hora de ficar e manter o que você tentou estragar._

Milo respirava calmamente, os olhos bem abertos fitando a parede branca no lado oposto do quarto, tentando evitar que ela percebesse que já estava acordado. Como conseguia se deitar com uma mulher e no dia seguinte permanecer irritado com ela?

- _Eu sei o que vai dizer_ – pensou – _Acho que não tem mais jeito, é melhor conversarmos sobre isso logo!_

Ele se virou e encarou os olhos azulados que ela possuía, um sorriso tamborilou em seus lábios eles se encararam.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – retrucou tocando seus cabelos com as costas de sua mão grande – Está com fome?

- Não muito... Preciso lhe falar.

- Vamos comer primeiro.

- Mas, eu...

- Há coisas que se discutem em cima de uma cama – ele se ergue apoiando o corpo nos braços e jogando os cabelos para trás – Outras não!

- De acordo! – ela diz esticando os braços sobre o travesseiro que estava vago naquele momento.

- Vou preparar algo para nós – e caminha nu até seu guarda-roupa, pegou um roupão e preparou-se para ir embora.

O café daquela manhã estava especial. O cavaleiro – que raramente se prontificava a ir para a cozinha – preparou um café no ponto, nem muito forte e nem muito fraco. As frutas estavam maduras e tinham sido colhidas na noite anterior, o leite estava morno, o queijo perfeitamente disposto em sua nobre posição – entre o pão de centeio e a geléia de uva – além de alguns outros frios que estavam ali praticamente para dar enfeite à mesa, porque na realidade, apesar de toda a atividade da noite anterior, nenhum dos dois demonstrava fome. Pelo menos, não a fome sincera.

Mesmo assim Milo cortou um pedaço de pão para si enquanto cobria-o com generosa quantidade de manteiga. Cada mordida para ele era como morder uma pedra que esfarelava em sua boca, a cada bocado, a cada movimento de sua mandíbula. E não era o pão que estava de mau humor...

June nunca provara café mais amargo – e não era por maus dotes do cozinheiro – o gosto era forte demais, colocou mais açúcar e se tornou doce em exagero. Ela não reclamou, engoliu sua refeição sem se importar muito, afinal, as coisas poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam. A expectativa matava o relacionamento dos dois mais rápido do que as palavras de despedida.

- Agora é momento para conversarmos – ele declarou – Pode escolher suas palavras... Que tipo de eufemismo vai usar para me deixar?

- Não se coloque como se fosse à única vítima. Eu não estou fazendo isso porque quero...

- Por um acaso alguém está lhe obrigando?

- Deixe que eu termine de falar. Eu tenho que voltar e você já sabia que isso iria acontecer.

- Mas, será que foi tão superficial assim o que vivemos?

- Só se foi para você! Por que eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida.

- E você pode ser mais e mais feliz. Só fique aqui – ele já se exasperava, vendo-a encará-lo com um misto de descrença e temor de se entregar a tentação.

- Eu queria tanto poder ficar.

- Você pode.

- Não posso – ela se ergueu e tentou sumir do campo de visão dele, temporariamente, ocupando lugares vagos do ambiente.

- Será que eu não sou um motivo bom o suficiente para que você fique?

- É um motivo bom o suficiente para que eu volte.

Ele virou-se colocando um dos seus braços sobre o encosto da cadeira vendo-a caminhar para perto dele enquanto tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu não vou esperar você sentir saudade, June de camaleão.

- Mesmo que você não me espere mais, eu vou voltar.

- Para Shun ou por Athena?

- Por você – ela tirou a máscara e tocou os lábios dele com os seus – Passei no seu teste?

Ela se distanciou um pouco, caminhando de costas, jogando a cascata de cabelos loiros para trás para depois ser contida pelos pulsos por um Milo sôfrego que agarrou sua nuca e tomou-lhe os lábios.

- Me peça – ele disse quando se soltaram.

- Me espera voltar?

- Sim.

- Hoje á tarde eu estarei indo...

- Então, me despeço de você agora.

Eles se beijam novamente, sem se soltar, gentilmente. Os olhos são os últimos a se despregarem da figura um do outro.

Ela recolocou a máscara, andou até chegar à escadaria diante da enorme mansão de escorpião e depois correu o máximo que suas pernas permitiram como se temesse que sua vontade fosse mais forte e ela voltasse sem demora para os braços dele.

- Adeus, amazona – ele despediu-se do vento admirando a cadeira vazia que há pouquíssimo tempo era ocupado pela personificação da alegria.

* * *

- Você fará falta, minha amiga – disse Marin dando um abraço um tanto quanto "duro" na amazona de camaleão. 

- Você também. Promete se cuidar?

- E quem é você para me dar recomendações?

- Cuidar desse coração.

- Se prometer cuidar do seu.

- Ele se quebrou – replicou em um sussurro.

- Já se despediu de todos?

- Sim. Inclusive de Shun e os cavaleiros de ouro. Soube que Seiya e Shiryu acordaram na noite passada.

- Eles estão se recuperando, mas estou muito satisfeita que todos tenham conseguido se livrar da estrada para o mundo dos mortos.

- Sobretudo Seiya.

- É verdade. Amanhã Mu tentará com a ajuda dos demais cavaleiros dourados ressuscitar as armaduras de bronze.

- Espero que corra tudo bem.

- June, ainda aqui?

Elas viraram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo e depararam-se com um homem já bem conhecido por ambas.

- Desapontado, Aiolia?

- Achei que já pudesse começar a consolar Marin – disse em tom de brincadeira e a loira riu enquanto a ruiva não comentou nada.

- Você volta? – ele perguntou.

- Quem sabe do futuro?

- Não retruque com outra pergunta.

- Bom, o sol já vai se por, vou indo. Prefiro viajar durante a noite para não ser reconhecida...

- Boa viagem – Aiolia deu um abraço amistoso.

Marin deu um último aceno e os dois ficaram paralisados vendo-a se afastar até a próxima colina perto das construções.

* * *

Ao contrário do dia em que chegara ao santuário o sol não mais despontava no horizonte e sim abandonava a Grécia para se fixar no outro lado do globo. 

Andava encoberta por uma capa e um capuz para que ninguém visse que ela usava uma máscara e nem desconfiassem de peculiar vestimenta.

Afastava-se das ruínas, andava pela rua de ladrilho rudimentar e ia em direção a região metropolitana da cidade com o coração apertado, mas a mente decidida, olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto andava a passos rápidos.

De repente sentiu a necessidade de erguer o rosto e fixou-se logo em frente, viu uma visão que já era familiar... 1,80 m, cabelos azuis meio cacheados, ombros largos, quadris finos, braços definidos: a mesma figura que vira quando chegou a Atenas, naquela mesma rua.

Ele virou de perfil, um sorriso charmoso culminou em seu rosto, ela parou e piscou rapidamente.

Tão rápido, ela sentiu um vento bater e transpassar seus cabelos, fazendo com que estes esvoaçassem, um toque suave no ombro e quando voltou a abrir os olhos... Ele havia sumido como da primeira vez.

Virou lateralmente e sorriu por trás da máscara. Era impressionante como o ódio é primo do amor e este da desilusão.

- Eu prometi, eu volto um dia, mas por hora...

_...Sete da noite... __Oito... __Nove... __Dez... __Onze..._

_**1** dia_

_**2 **dias_

_**3** dias_

_**4** dias... __Dois meses... _

_Etc... etc... etc _

Fim

* * *


End file.
